Quite the Handful
by Nejinee
Summary: Hayner still hates Seifer. They meet again at a party. And then they make a mess. Seiner. The continuation...
1. Chapter 1

Quite the handful.

SeiferxHayner (Seiner)

by Nejinee

"I don't wanna goooo!" Roxas whined loudly from the backseat. "Since when do we go to these things anyway?"

Hayner twisted round in his seat, grin wide. "Come on, Rox! First vacation back from University! We've gotta go to at least one party!"

"Remind me again: why?" Pence said from beside Roxas. The shadows hid their petulant looks.

"Becaaaaause," Hayner rolled his eyes, "We'll get to see everyone from town. Check out what happened to everyone from high school. Ya know?"

From the driver's seat, Olette checked the rearview mirror. She indicated and turned right onto a familiar avenue. She was still, somehow, the only one of the quartet with a car. So that made her designated driver tonight. Again. "It should be fun," she said, pulling up to a very stately-looking home. She cut the engine and turned to look at the three boys with her. "We'll still have fun." she smiled.

"Bah," Roxas huffed, opening his door sharply. Hayner laughed and jumped out onto the grass. "hooo-wee," he yodelled, eyeing the house. "I always forget how loaded Kairi's family is. Seriously, this place is massive!"

And it was. Manicured lawns led up a twisting drive and lights lit up a classic french-styled home with three levels, balconies, wide windows and acreage to match.

Roxas snorted, coming to stand beside his best friend. His blonde hair was in its usual tufts, sprouting every-which-way. He donned his plain old red Harley shirt and blue jeans, along with his old oversized skate shoes. Hayner patted his friend's back. "'s okay, Rox! Lotsa opportunities with chicks! Huh? Huh?"

Roxas didn't look very amused. He just grumbled something under his breath as the four teenagers made their way into the already busy house.

"Olette!" a familiar voice cried out.

"Kairi," the two girls had matching smiles. "How's Traverse U?"

"Fabulous!" the redhead chirped, waving to the boys. "Really awesome arts program. You'd freakin' love it!"

While the girls chatted, Hayner checked out the scene. He recognized most of the kids. A few had changed over the last year, for sure. He wondered if he looked much different? Yeah, his hair was still a ridiculous circus act in and of its own, but hey, at least he styled it now? He even kept the sides neatly trimmed, so his sandy locks waved in a more symmetrical fashion. His own hooded vest was plain, white, as usual, but his dark jeans were fresh and new, just how he liked 'em. Living in Twilight Town had its advantages, namely good clothing stores. He ran his fingers through his hair, catching a girl's eye. He didn't recognize her. She smiled shyly. Hayner felt his mood rise. Sweet! A girl smiled the minute he arrived! The night may just get better.

"Hoy," Pence said, latching arms over the two blondes. "Let's get drinks."

He steered them to the kitchen which was decked out with snacks and drinks galore. Hayner just grabbed a random beer. He didn't want anyone to ask what he wanted. Lord knew he wasn't much of a beer intellectual. He found it annoying that whenever he drank, he could never decide on a particular beer. Weren't beers just cheap booze anyway? There was no art, surely? He let Pence snap off the cap before all three toasted.

"To what?" Pence asked.

"To fucking lame parties and lamer friends," Roxas growled.

"Awwww!" Hayner wrapped the shorter boy in his arms and gave a bear hug, "Issok Roxy! We'll find you a place to drown your sorrows."

"Oh yeah," Pence sipped at his beer, "Watch out for the pool."

Roxas pushed Hayner away, swigging at his beer. He loped off, intent on being a grouch, it seemed.

"Poor guy," Pence sighed.

"Oh whatever," Hayner huffed, chugging his beer. "He'll be fine."

"Oh, look, there's Sora. And Riku." Pence pointed. Hayner looked over. The two he had named were just entering the kitchen from the outside patio. "D'you think they're still..." Pence whispered in his ear.

Hayner watched the two. Riku, the reputable playboy, was still getting frikkin' giggles from the girls, while Sora tagged along. These two were notorious in town because they'd accidentally gotten wasted and had some kind of 'session' at some party one time. Both had come to school the following Monday with red faces. Seems neither had been very sober when they'd done whatever they'd done. Hayner still wondered what the fuss was about. So maybe they'd been gay for a moment? Who cared? Like they even remembered! Hayner wished he'd had that kind of social power though back in high school. To have a story run round town, with everyone gossiping about you maybe or maybe not making out with your best MALE friend and STILL somehow stay in the cool crowd. Hayner could only have dreamed.

He'd been pretty happy with his time in High School , though, truth be told, he preferred the easiness of University. Starting over was pretty sweet. Now girls would like him cos he was funny or cute, and not because they felt sorry for his lame-ass. Bah. To have to endure ridicule at the hands of other kids always had been Hayner's major setback. Somethng he couldn't control, of course.

Just thinking of it made Hayner sick. Life was better without those dicks. Assholes. Jerk.

"Hay," Roxas was back, "let's go outside. I heard Nam's here."

Hayner was shoved out the door by Roxas, who was determined to see his cousin. Namine was one of the only kids that had ever 'gotten' Roxas. So Hayner could understand him wanting to see her. That didn't mean HE wanted to see her. She hung around with weirdoes. "Uh, lemme just go get another beer," he excused himself and doubled back. Swigging back the last dregs, he tossed the bottle in the trash. Grabbing a new beer, Hayner let some tall dude uncap it for him. "Thanks," he muttered, turning to get outside. Standing out on the deck was really refreshing. The warm sea air was all he needed to feel back home. And on a beautiful summer night like this, he could enjoy the stars and music all in one place. A few people were dotted about. Hayner searched for people he knew. Some people waved. Some didn't. Go figure.

The garden was vast. So vast, he couldn't make out if the trees way in the distance were the end of the property, or just in the way. "Damn," he uttered. Okay, so maybe this hadn't been the best plan. He'd wanted to go partying because he felt new. He felt like a different person to the kid who had left high school. He wasn't a scrawny loser anymore. He wasn't gangly or possibly retarded. He played blitz now, was a part of a team. He was studying stuff he actually liked! He wasn't being harrassed every day of his life. So coming back meant he could show off his newfound confidence. He was considered cute by girls! HELLO! Newsflash! And yes, a boy had made some random comment once about him too, but that meant nothing. Weird, but nothing.

So standing there, on the wide deck, alone, didn't exactly endear Hayner to that idea he'd had of blowing people's brains away. Now he just looked like, well, a lamer.

Cringing, he swigged his beer. Lamer. Hadn't thought of that in a while.

Shaking his head, Hayner hopped down the deck steps and onto the plush grass. It was darker here, but he didn't care. He should move, make it look like he was searching for friends. You know, friends who were waiting for his appearance, so the night of partying could begin. "Great," he huffed, shuffling past a group of girls chatting on the grass. He shouldn't have left Roxas. Damnit, where was Olette. She was a great buffer. She made it look like the three boys weren't incapable around girls. She sometimes referred to herself as a 'beard'. Lord fucking knew what she meant though.

Hayne considered going back inside. Maybe he could fake a closeness with Sora? That guy hadn't been too bad back then? He would probably have thought more on this topic, had he not suddenly lost all footing. _Shit! _ was all he could think, as the earth seemed to lurch beneath him. Crap! In the darkness, he didn't see the slope. The slope that was brutal enough that the owners of the house had obviously decided to cut into it and create a rock wall to support it. Hayner guessed there might have been some steps further to his left, but he'd never know. This low, barely twoo-foot wall was going to be the death of him, not only because he looked like a social outcast slash moron, but because he saw a flash of movement, indicating he was about to crush someone very unceremoniously with his weight.

"Argh!" a voice wailed as Hayner's full weight fell atop them. Hayner felt his shoulder connect with something and he rolled with the fall. _Ow, fuck ow!_ Crack. Crunch. It definitely was not an easy drop. At least the grass was plush.

"Get off her, you fucking dick!" a voice bellowed. Hayner felt his insides freeze. _Oh God. No. Please God no, no. no._

He felt someone grab his hood, yanking him to his feet. Hayner hung there, recognizing at least one face out of the three.

"H-hey, Rai," Hayner gasped, choking, his hoody strangling him.

"Oh, it's you!" and Hayner was dropped to the ground where he fell to his ass.

He gasped, rubbing at his neck. Before him sat the small female he'd fallen on. "Hi Fuu," he whispered. Her eyes were sharp, unwelcoming. Damnit. Damnit Damnit.

"You fell on me," she said curtly, rubbing her head. "Heavy idiot."

Hayner's heart thudded loudly. He couldn't. He couldn't look. But he knew.

"Chicken-wuss?" Hayner gulped at that voice. He blinked. Yup, there he was, still seated, knees bent, elbows on each, beanie in place atop his smug-fucking head.

"Seifer," Hayner bit out, immediately blushing as his voice cracked.

"Well, fuck me sideways," the older blonde said. "Still completely useless, huh?"

Hayner fumed. He really hadn't wanted this! "Fuck you, asshole."

"Ooo," Fuu hissed quietly. She was helped to her feet by Rai.

"Jeez, can you two not kill each other, yeah?" Rai said. The guy was bigger. Damn muscular idiots. "We'll be back, Seif." When the two loped off, Hayner blinked. What the?

"They were on their way to get our drinks from the car, Lamer," Seifer snapped, "Until you decided to almost break Fuu's spine. Lardass."

Hayner snapped to look at the boy. Even in the dim light, he could make out the pale blue eyes and strong jaw of his long-time enemy. Fuck, if he hadn't also changed a little. Seifer was buff as ever, his grey vest showing off sculpted arms. His jeans hung low and his skate shoes were clean. Seifer Almasy. Who'da thunk it? Hayner swallowed.

"I didn't-" he began but halted.

"Didn't what? Know she's practically a third your size?"

"No!" Hayner fumed, "I didn't see her, damnit."

"Peh," Seifer leaned back against the small rock wall. That was when Hayner noticed the messenger bag and the empty beer cans. "Never were much of a bright spark, were you?"

Hayner bit his tongue. He really didn't want to get into a fight. Fuck, it was so hard. He felt his neck warming. Why was Seifer looking so good? Hayner couldn't very well show off his own independence and new confidence if the rat-bastard was going to continue to overshadow his efforts! Not that he'd hoped to see Seifer at the party. Okay, maybe he had. Maybe that's what he'd been hoping all along. Maybe Seifer was really the only reason Hayner ever did anything. The older boy was such a fucking barrier in Hayner's mind, always taunting, always degrading, always making Hayner feel useless. Now was the time when Hayner should be able to tell him to go fuck himself.

Or something.

Looking Seifer over, Hayner felt his old rage returning. He'd been doing so well too. No fights whatsoever at University! Not one!

Hayner stood awkwardly and dusted himself off. "Whatever. See ya." and he turned to stride off.

"Not so fucking fast," and Hayner felt his feet mess up, tripping. He slammed into the ground, arms not fast enough to stop his fall. He growled deep in his chest. Twisting around, he saw Seifer, closer, leg extended. He'd fucking tripped him! Asshole!

"What," Hayner turned, getting to his knees, "Is," he wanted to move closer but was stopped by Seifer's foot on his chest. "Your FUCKING problem?" Hayner heaved himself out of the way of that foot, only to stumble on his loose jeans. Walking on the knees has never been a beautiful art. "UNF!" he fell on his stomach, wind knocked out of him.

Seifer snorted. "My God, you are still as dumb a shit as you ever were."

Hayner was going red. He could feel it. His ears were burning. Why was it always Seifer who saw him this way? Life was UNFAIR! He would have gladly just lain there until dawn, hoping Seifer would move off and find some other toy to play with, but no. Life was just too unkind. He felt a tug on his shirt and he scrambled, trying to get out the way.

"No no no no!" he yelped as the back of his shirt rode up and he was dragged closer. Fuck, even his jeans were snagging on the ground. Boxers galore. He tugged at his jeans, his face almost smacking the ground. Then he felt Seifer roll him over.

And still the older boy hadn't moved from his spot against the wall, yet Hayner had gone fives paces and back again. He panted, tugging his shirt back down. He thought he saw Seifer's gaze tread over his torso and the disappearing skin, but he could have been wrong.

"You may be bigger, Lamer, but you certainly aren't smarter." Seifer smirked.

"Yeah?" Hayner breathed, "Well fuck you Almasy."

He felt a kick to the side. Wincing, Hayner rolled. Seifer grabbed his leg and then it began. The freakin' brawl that happened everytime the two of them got together. Hayner scrapped, trying to roll away, but Seifer just grabbed on every time and yanked him back. When Seifer got his arm and twisted, Hayner bit back a yelp. He twisted madly, legs flying, landing a kick to Seifer's stomach. The older boy grunted and let go, then moved to the side as Hayner lurched, stumbling on the grass. Both stood up, but then Hayner was down. "OOF!" he landed on his back and wasn't fast enough this time. Seifer grabbed his hair, tugging. Hard.

"Ah! ah!" Hayner winced and tugged at the hand. Seifer leaned a knee into Hayner's stomach, still tugging. "Let go!"

Seifer smirked, Hayner could see it. In the flickering night, the bastard still managed to act smug. "And down you go, as usual, chicken-wuss."

Hayner felt pain sear through his skin. Shit! Then the pain was gone, only to be replaced by a heavy weight on his stomch and a firm palm shoved under his chin. He choked.

"You fuckin' mess with me like always, huh?" Seifer said, hs deep voice ringing in Hayner's head. "Just can't help yourself. Can't stay away, huh?"

Hayner wriggled. He didn't like Seifer sitting on him. He felt blood pulsing through his veins. It was weird! Happening again! The heavy weight that pinned him, he knew, was just Seifer. The boy sat on him, knees bent, feet pinning Hayner's arms. A typical position. It put a helluva lot more pressure on Hayner's stomach though. He gagged. Seifer's hand on his neck didn't help. Seifer moved, as though to get more comfortable, his butt pinning Hayner's hips. Fuck, he was so much taller than Hayner.

"Huh," the older boy said, "What? No tears this time?"

Hayner managed three words. "Kiss ... my ... ASS." And he lurched upwards, fully aware that Seifer must have felt...

"AAAH!" Hayner doubled over, eyes wide. "Shit!"

Never in all his years did he think Seifer would pull such a low trick. Lights zinged across his vision and he gasped.

"Missed your shit-stupid head, lamer," Seifer hissed madly. His hand on Hayner's crotch gripped tighter. He was behind, hand having slipped under and between Hayner's legs. He pushed Hayner into the grass.

The younger blonde felt his vision pop, leg muscles flexing, trying to get away from that hand, but not succeeding. The hand on his crotch was so fucking tight. Seifer twisted. Hayner yelped. It hurt! Damnit! He felt the blood rushing south. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Not now!_

Hayner scrambled, eyes crossing. Damn, dirty low-life tricks. This wasn't fair! He panted, feeling Seifer's hand pull back, his other shoving Hayner's face into the dirt.

He heard a chuckle. Damnit.

"Oi, you're not dead, yeah?" a voice from afar. Footsteps.

Rai. And Fuu. Thank God. Hayner winced as a foot flipped him. He stared dazedly into Seifer's dark face, high above him. The smirk was in place. And just before Seifer's friends were within hearing, he said, "Quite the handful, huh chicken-wuss?" He grabbed his own crotch, making his point clear. Hayner gulped, heart thudding and closed his eyes, just as the other two pitched over the wall.

Hayner had managed to crawl away, feeling the defeat more painful than usual. He loped back to the house, intent on finding either a: Roxas or b:vodka. He needed one or the other. Roxas to let him vent and Vodka to let him forget.

His cheeks still felt warm. He shook his head, trying to dislodge Seifer's hand from his memory. Such big fucking hands! How could he ... why would he ... argh!

The lights in the kitchen were bright, so Hayner winced. He snatched a beer and began his search for Roxas. He squeezed by many other kids. Kairi smiled as he went by. Hayne gave a shaky grin but continued on. Damn. Would he have to wait in the car? He walked through many rooms. The living room was packed. No Roxas. He saw Olette talking to some boy. Hmmm. Perhaps he'd leave her alone. She wouldn't understand anyway. She'd just want to know why he'd begun fighting AGAIN.

Not in the front room, not the washroom. Not the mudroom or the dining room or any of the other fancy rooms. Hayner paused near the front door. Fuck. Where the hell was Roxas? He'd be with Namine, right?

Then Hayner smacked his forehead. "Oh duh!" he groaned. Roxas had gone out the back! Damnit! Hayner didn't want to go looking! He'd surely end up falling on Rai this time and having his ass handed to him. He shuddered and drank his beer. It felt good. Made him feel dizzy. Wooo...

"Ugggh," he groaned. He was a lamer, wasn't he? Seifer was right. All these years, Hayner had tried so hard to NOT be a lamer, that he'd ended up as one anyway. Look. No friends, no girls, no party. God. Nothing but nothing. God. what a party.

He lurched out the door, ambling back toward Olette's white Toyota. He tugged the door handle.

"Fuck." It was locked. Obviously. Hayner whined, hands banging on the window. He couldn't go back inside. So instead, he climbed on the hood. He laid back, beer in hand and stared into the sky. What else was he to do? Sipping his beer, he wondered.

Why did he even bother coming back? He could have stayed back in Twilight Town. gotten a summer job. Yeah, but then he'd not get to see his parents. Or get some downtime. Afyer all, the big city had provided more than enough nights filled with drinking, partying, puking, dancing and, of course, girls.

Hayner recalled Rachel. The cute girl witht he bob. she was sweet. She was a good kisser too. He wasn't sure if he was, though. She'd lost interest pretty fast. Then there'd been Mary. Yeah, Mary'd been good. In bed, of course. Not that Hayner got much paytime in bed. He was still so damn awkward around girls. Olette helped sometimes, but what can you teach a three-handed gorilla? Though, the one party at Tidus's had been pretty good. Not that Hayner recalled much more than the hangover the next day. He'd just remembered having fun. Drinking lots. Maybe kissing someone, groping a little. Fuck. How was this a good memory? He was partly wasted through it all. But he felt his cheeks warm. Oh yeah. He remembered.

There'd been some guy there. Sam .. Sammy something. Who knew. Hayner had gotten pretty wasted with him. He was a cool guy. Funny guy. Cute, actually. Hayner was proud he didn't flinch at the memory. Yeah, he was pretty sure he'd made out with Sam. A guy. Shit. But yeah. He hadn't told anyone, cos as far as he could recall, it had been on the street when they'd been asked to take out some trash - or something. They'd made s loppy kiss turn into a grope-fest. Sam was cute though. Or .. was he? Hayner still had trouble. He was pretty sure Sam had nice eyes. All icy blue. And he was shorter than Hayner. That made the whole deal easier to handle. It hadn't been some steroid-driven musclehead or anything.

Hm. Boys. Hayner was getting a little firmer in that area. Perhaps it was time he told Roxas at least? Hayner always caught himself when he stared at hot guys. He didn't MEAN to look, but he did anyway. Girls. Boys. Oh well.

Lying there, in the dark, he sighed. Wow. Drunk revelations. Awesome.

Hayner heard some noise nearby. People. He probably looked weird lying here by himself. So he sat up, finished his beer. Burp. Then he made his way back inside. Sure, the drink was helping now. It wasn't so bad to be here. Fuck Seifer. No one likes him anyway. As Hayner ambled back indoors, he thought on that.

Actually, he was pretty sure some people _did_ like Seifer. The girls had for some time. Until he growled and scared them off. But Hayner was sure the older blonde had the pick of the litter. He wasn't very public with relationships, so no one really knew. Hayner squeezed past two girls hugging drunkenly. He ducked into the kitchen again, finding it busier than before. He grabbed a beer. Searching for the bottle-opener, he spied around, blinking to focus. Man, three beers really took their toll. Ah, there it is! He grabbed the little metal device and popped off the cap. he then collected some chips in the hammock-like bowl of his hoody hem, holding it out with one hand. He inched out onto the patio, glad for the cool air.

Sitting on the edge of the wooden platform, he munched on chips. Not too bad. He thought of Seifer again. No, the older boy wasn't a public person. Hayner had known him all his life and he still knew nothing about him. Though, now that he remembered, there was that one time.

It had been at a party much like this one, but waaaay back in ninth grade. Seifer would have been in tenth. Hayner was having his first drunken night, laughing like a fool and enjoying drinks he would never remember, yet would always regret the next morning. He remembered how he'd needed to take a piss. But the fucking bathroom was busy. Roxas had laughed about it, but Hayner needed to go. He'd ambled off wobbily, his legs taking him down the dark pathway in the host's backyard. Down to the stupid dry koi pond and the wall of hedges that lined up before the concrete wall. Hayner had clumsily loped around the hedge, intent on emptying his bladder. He hadn't expected anyone else to be there. Shit, even now, the memory made him heat up.

It had actually been Seifer. He'd had some girl pressed up against the wall, mouth latched onto hers. She'd been whimpering, her hands running through his short blonde hair. Hayner had been dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that blonde asshole was playing tonsil hockey with some chick in low-rider jeans, his thumbs tugging at the beltloops, giving the world a view of her underwear waistband. Hayner had stumbled, of course, his face red, embarrassed. He'd fumbled backwards, dropping his bottle. He never ever forgot the way Seifer had looked up, made eye contact, just for a moment, tilted his body a little and tongued the girl really well, making her moan. Hayner was his witness. It had been neurotically erotic and Hayner had pissed like wildfire when he finally found a safe, private spot fifty feet away on the other side of the street.

"Huh," Hayner sniffed in the darkness, recalling that memory. Yeah. Shit. He rubbed at his eyes. Seifer had grabbed his crotch. Crotch. Dick. Groin. It had felt good. "Uuuugh," he groaned, hating the admittance. He'd come so far in life and now what? Seifer was hot?

Yes, Seifer was hot. Fuck it all. He always had been. It was unfair enough that the bully was bigger and stronger than Hayner, but to be handsome too? BAH! Hayner hiccupped. He was alone, at a party, thinking of the boner he'd sorta-almost gotten when his ultimate rival had grabbed his crotch. Great.

"Hey," someone crouched down in front of him suddenly. "You okay?"

Hayner blinked blearily, "Roxas?"

"Yeah. Where'd you go, man. I lost you like, an hour ago." He fell back onto the grass and got comfortable. Hayner just blinked.

"I - uh ran into Seifer."

"Aw, fuck no!" Roxas cried, looking pissed. "What did the dickweed want?"

Hayner scowled, "Usual. Break my face etc."

Roxas made an angry humming sound, but seemed to let off, as Hayner wasn't really into talking about it.

"Sorry I left you, man," Roxas mumbled.

"Issok," Hayner sighed, chugging his beer. "Want a chip?"

"Sure," Roxas took a handful. They got comfortable, the two old friends. With Roxas, Hayner could be himself. He was cool. Roxas didn't think he was a lamer. They chatted about who they'd seen so far. Hayner even commented on seeing Riku and Sora.

"Aw, people have got to let that go," Roxas growled. Sora was an old friend of his. "Nobody knows what happened, right?"

Hayner shrugged, "Someone musta seen something?"

"Yeah, whatever," Roxas huffed. And then they got talking about Olette and that boy. Roxas debated whether or not to pretend he was her boyfriend and try to scare the dude off. Hayner laughed, adding that Olette would probably castrate them both for it. she deserved a good guy, so they agreed to at least check the dude out, see if he was good material. If not, they'd beat the snot out of him behind the garage. Same ol' same ol'.

When Pence finally appeared, the party became more bearable. The three boys laughed and joked around like always. Maybe this was what he'd come back for? Time with his friends. Time to relax and enjoy their youth? Pence went on to retell some of the gossip he'd gathered so far. In a town as small as this, gossip was more like gospel. By their fifth beers, the three were rolling around on the grass, holding their stomachs from laughing too much. Roxas wiped at the tears in his eyes as he choked on his laughter.

"Sh-shut up!" he chuckled, pushing Pence.

The dark-haired boy just fell over and hammered the ground with his fist. Oh man, were they drunk. Again.

Oh, it felt real good. Hayner shifted. "Oop, gotta pee. Be right back." He jumped to his feet, stumbling into some girls. "Sorry!" he smiled winningly and they giggled. Yeah! He bounced around, considering his options. The bathroom was up a flight. Fuck, side of house it was! Hayner couldn't be bothered. Besides, he'd lose his buzz.

He wandered round the expanse of the brick house, down the herb garden archway and found a secluded spot way down the fence, where the potting shed was slotted. It was really cozy and cool down here. "Aaaah..." thank mother nature for being a boy.

When he was done, he backed out, giggling as the leaves tickled his ears. Job done. Back to friends.

He spun around and ambled back through the herbs. This side of the house was pretty dark. He followed the intricate pathway, as was the norm in herb gardens, and took his time in the dark. He rounded the archway finally and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Someone was standing there, just to the side. A light grew, small and orange, casting a glow on his face. A cigarette.

_Shit. Seifer! _ Hayner reversed, thankful the other boy had been intent on his cell phone screen. Hayner stayed under the arch, heart almost breaking through his ribcage. why was he overheating? This was ridiculous! He had to slip by, somehow. Fuck, Seifer might try to ... whatever ... again.

Hayner breathed unsteadily. This rush was interesting. Wow.

He heard rustling. Movement. Footsteps? Okay, Seifer must have moved away. Good. Hayner breathed deeply, calming himself. It was okay. He was free. He spun around the corner and nearly slammed right into Seifer. "Damnit!" Hayner hissed, making fists with both hands.

Seifer looked up, surprised. He had his cigarette to his lips. He crooked a brow. Hayner's heart thudded.

"Chicken-wuss? What the fuck?"

"I had to pee," Hayner blurted, noting how dark it really was down here. Seifer blew some smoke high into the air and dropped the light, squashing it with his foot. He turned, leaning on the wall, and looked at Hayner.

_Fuck, he really is hot_, was all Hayner thought.

"You put the ass in class," Seifer said.

"Where're your cronies?" Hayner asked, inching to the side. Seifer stepped up, blocking his path.

"Gone. Why?"

Hayner made a face, "I dunno. Just wondered." _Freak._

Seifer seemed to look him over. Hayner shivered.

"Lamer, come here a sec," and without preamble, Hayner was yanked by his arms, around, back into the dark herb garden. He stumbled behind Seifer.

"What the fuck? What is it?" He didn't want to fight here. No one would find his corpse until morning.

"Just come," and Seifer turned suddenly, shoving Hayner against the wall, his feet trampling something small, innocent and sweet-smelling. Hayner felt his breath catch. Seifer's hand was holding the front of his hoody, pinning him against the hard brick. Seifer was serious. "You're bigger, you know that?" his voice was gruff, eyes sharp. Hayner gulped.

"What?"

"Taller, dipshit. You're taller. I'm used to your runtiness.'S fuckin' weird."

Hayner frowned, "So? I grew a few inches? Big deal." He shoved at Seifer's hand, dislodging it from his hoody. Seifer didn't like that. He punched Hayner once in the gut. Hayner doubled over, red-faced. He felt so angry then, so fucking mad! He just pushed forward, slamming his shoulder into Seifer. The older boy grunted, grabbed him around the waist. Hayner felt the world topple as he was hoisted upside down, Seifer planning to drop him on his head. Only, he didn't. He just flipped Hayner, who clumsily fell on his knees. The young blonde gowled loudly and stood up, back to the wall. He kicked at Seifer. The older boy just dodged and got ahold of Hayner's knee, making him lose his balance. "Argh!" Hayner jumped up again, annoyed. Fuck, Seifer was just faster than him. He couldn't move in better to the older boy. Damnit. He was slammed against the wall.

"We've done this a million times, Lamer. And a million times over, you just can't win." He knocked Hayner's head against the brick and the younger boy saw stars.

Hayner was dazed, feeling the sharp brick sticking him in the spine. Fuck, he had to play dirty. Within those split-seconds, Seifer had him pinned and Hayner could onlt think of one thing. At least he knew it worked.

"Uh!" Seifer grunted sharply as Hayner's hand found its way into his jeans. "The fuck, Lamer?"

He slammed Hayner harder against the wall, closing the space between them. Seifer's hand groped to pull Hayner out of his jeans, where his firm grip was wreaking havoc, but his other hand had to keep the boy pinned somehow.

"Cheap shot, huh?" Hayner hissed, amused. He twisted. Seifer flinched and backed off. Hayner didn't let go. He pushed forward, hand squeezing hard. Damn hard.

"Jesus!" Seifer stumbled back, both hands pulling at Hayner's arm.

Hayner felt the blood pumping in his head, his eyes wide. Seifer hated this! He, Hayner was playing cheap, but cheap to win! He was squeezing, no, crushing Seifer's manhood! Awesome.

And then it really hit him. He had his hand shoved in Seifer's jeans, holding onto his underwear-clad dick and/or balls. Holy shitballs. Even then as his grip loosened, he felt it for real. Holy. Fuck.

"Ohmygod, you're fucking huge!" Hayner leapt back. He felt his hand clutch at his groin, as though in remembrance of the pain.

Seifer winced, bent over, then looked up. He was annoyed. as. hell.

"S-sorry!" Hayner yipped, feeling his death come upon him.

Seifer stood tall and readjusted himself in his pants. He took a step. Hayner stepped back. Seifer smirked. "You just _try_ running, chicken-wuss. After _that_ you think I'd let you run?"

Hayner hit the wall again, eyes wide. Crapcrapcrapcrap! CRAP!

"So," Seifer's face was close to his, breath ghosting over him. "I'm 'huge'? Hm?" If his smirk could get any smugger, Hayner would have shot himself. "I'll take that as a compliment. Though judging by you," and here Hayner squeaked loudly, eyes crossing as Seifer slammed his open hand into Hayner's groin, "I'm guessing you haven't the faintest. fucking. clue."

Seifer smelled like smoke. It was weird. Hayner didn't even know he smoked.

"Mmm," Seifer seemed to contemplate as his hand gripped tighter. "So this is where we've ended up after all these years, huh?" He pushed the palm of his hand down the front of Hayner's jeans. The younger boy shuddered. _Holy cow. Nervous breakdown in order. Seifer is groping me._

Seifer grinned devilishly, leaning his head in close. He rested his other arm on the wall beside Hayner's ear. His right hand tugged at the jeans below. Hayner felt his heart stop.

"I didn't really mean-" he stuttered.

"Too late," Seifer smirked, slipping his hand up, pushing Hayner's hoody, then back down into his jeans. "Loose jeans are easy."

Hayner nearly went blind and he felt Seifer's hand grip him tightly. He expected to have his balls crushed then, never to have children, but what followed was probably more terrifying. Seifer starting kneading his groin. Pressing _really_ hard against him, his hand running up and down the warm cloth.

"Uhh, uh!" Hayner panicked, feeling himself harden. "Shit! Wait!"

"Nu uh," Seifer said, feeling Hayner's dick more. "Payback."

Hayner shivered, "Oh Jesus. Damnit!" He closed his eyes tight as that large hand massaged him, tugged at him. He thought this was as bad as it could get until the hand slid up and snapped at his underwear waistband.

"Ah?" Seifer asked, grinning. Hayner flushed deep red. He just glared back, defying those ice blue eyes.

"Asshole," he spat.

"Ouch," Seifer tutted, slipping his hand in and bringing his other arm down to pin Hayner's shoulders. This time he made his intentions clear. In swift, sharp movements, he began jerking Hayner off. The younger blonde struggled, hardly believing the position he was in. Madness!

"Uh stop! Asshole! Wait!" Hayner whimpered. "Uh uh uh!" he squeaked.

God, it felt amazing! Seifer's hands were down his pants. HELLO. He felt heavy breathing above him and looked up. Seifer had dark eyes and a bit of a glazed look going on. "Chicken-wuss," he muttered. Fuck. Hayner was slack-jawed. He even wondered if maybe this was getting Seifer off. That sounded pretty hot, actually. Or was it the beer talking? Hayner didn't really care. Seifer looked good like that. All heavy-lidded and a little disoriented. Hayner went with the flow. Seifer actually paused his movements when Hayner's hand found its way to his waistband.

"Lamer..." Seifer growled. Hayner paused, finger sliding in to test the waistband. Seifer rumbled in his chest. Hayner took that as a "oh go ahead! Case the joint!"

He slipped his hand in and blushed at the size he found. "Wow," he whispered, hand curling. Seifer was thicker than him. Fuck. And hot as hell, it seemed. And hard, yes hard. Very very hard. Seifer hissed, his head leaning in closer, his breath whispering hotly over Hayner's neck.

"Fuck," the older boy hissed. Hayner shivered as the hand in his own pants started up again. He gave an experimental tug and Seifer grunted. Hookay. He moved some more, knowing what he liked when he jacked off. Hayner gave a squeak when Seifer adjusted his stance, getting a better grip.

"Pants. Down," Seifer growled, tugging at Hayner's jeans.

"Oh no, no no," Hayner said, just as he heard the snap of his belt. Stupid fancy new-age belt buckles. Not worth his chastity! He whimpered suddenly as a roving hand tugged the back of his underwear. Seifer pushed in closer, tugging Hayner's dick and fondling his ass.

"Oh my God," Hayner just gasped. He sounded like a girl.

"Fuck," Seifer grunted, tugging faster. Hayner reciprocated, his hands switching. Seifer was all wet now. It made it easier to jack him. At least that made sense. Hayner's heart was thundering in his chest, his face overheating, his hips shaking. Seifer picked up the pace and Hayner almost went cross-eyed.

"Seifer..." he whimpered as that large hand moved faster, faster. "ah... aaah..."

"Un, fuck, yes," Seifer whispered, brows furrowed. His hips were thrusting in time with Hayner's hand. The two boys were pretty far gone.

"Ah ah" Hayner couldn't help the noises. Seifer thought they sounded hot.

"Yeah?" Seifer said, breathing into Hayner's hair. "Yeah? That's more like it."

Hayner gripped Seifer's arm, his mouth clenching. He sped his hand up, hoping Seifer would finish with him. "Uh!" Hayner's hips shivered and his stomach clenched. Seifer swore a blue streak as the hot cum spread over his fingers. Hayner kept his own hand going, even as his vision blurred and he slumped. Seifer held him up as best he could, his own cock pulsing heavily. He felt the final wave approach and even Hayner had to admire the pure sexual tremor than ran through Seifer. The older boy felt hot and wet in his hand. As the wave of orgasm hit, Seifer just growled and leaned in, licking at Hayner's lips. He licked his lips, his teeth and finally, their tongues met in a messy, sex-driven tumult.

"Mnng!" Seifer grunted into Hayner's mouth and hot seed spilled onto Hayner's hand. Seifer shivered, his mouth pressing harder against Hayner's.

Holy shit. holy shit. Best kiss ever.

Hayner was shell-shocked. Even as Seifer stopped, his eyes closed, breath uneven, mouth a mere inch away, Hayner thought he was more handsome than ever. Hayner shakily pulled at his jeans, tugging his slumping underwear up too. Seifer's hand was still on his ass though. Weird that he'd not paid attention to that. The older boy didn't seem to want to move it.

But then he did. And Hayner was able to stand up straight, if a bit dazed. He redid his belt and rearranged his now-sensitive bits. How the hell awkward was this gonna be now?

Seifer stepped back, also rearranging himself. He winced. "Fuck, Lamer, why don't you just take my dick right off next time?"

Hayner snorted, "Oh please." and he raised his wet hand. "You loved it."

Seifer smirked, amused, raising his own hand. He made Hayner squawk when he licked a trail up his middle finger. "mm, tastes like chicken."

Hayner fumed. "Asshole! Fucking come here, molest me and think it's funny?"

"Hey," Seifer growled, "You saw it coming."

Hayner couldn't help it. "Pun intended?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Go die in a fire."

"God," Hayner shook his head, realizing what they'd just done. "Let's not make a mess now, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Seifer stepped up to block Hayner's exit. The younger boy frowned.

"I _mean_," he tried to get around. Seifer blocked him again. "We can't let anyone see us. We'll end up like fucking Riku and Sora, or some shit."

Seifer snorted. "So?"

Hayner was surprised, "Does this whole incident not ... gross you out?"

Seifer raised a brow. "What, you think I jack guys off in dark gardens every night of the fucking week? You think I'm_ grossed out?_" Seifer stepped in closer, making Hayner gulp. Those blue eyes bored into his own brown ones, making him blink. _God he's beautiful_. "I haven't been so fucking turned on in ages, you retard." Hayner made goldfish sounds. How romantic. _Retard._

Then he shook himself. Wow. Seifer was hot for him. Holy shitballs. Again.

"We-well, we don't want false rumours going around anyway." He muttered.

"Like Riku and Sora?" Seifer growled.

"Well," Hayner looked away, "We don't really know what happened with them. Even if the rumour was, like, a kiss or something, it's a pretty ruthless town. B-but still. Rumours are bad, right?"

Seifer just stared at him. "Riku sucked Sora off."

Hayner's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I said, Riku sucked Sora off. Blowjob." Hand movement. Deadpan face.

Hayner just stared back. "How ... how do you know? I never heard that..."

Seifer smirked, "Because, lame brain, Riku had a case of the 'holy shits' and felt like confessing."

"To who? To you?" Hayner was disbelieving.

"Inadvertently. He was drunk. Really drunk. Long time ago. Don't think he remembers telling me."

Hayner's eyes were wide. "Holy cow... Blowjob. Wow...I mean, i wouldn't mind Riku ... y'know..."

"See, now that's gross." Seifer said.

"Mmm, blowjob," Hayner stared off into the distance.

Seifer smirked. "Hey yeah. Maybe one day I'll let you give me one."

Hayner turned red, even as his brain went there.

"First of all, HELL NO. and second of all you wouldn't fit!"

That was probably the only time Hayner had ever heard Seifer laugh. And probably the last.

* * *

Reviews welcome. I LOVE SEINER. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Quite the handful

SeiferxHayner (Seiner)

by Nejinee

CHAPTER 2

* * *

/

If Hayner was honest with himself, which he rarely was, he would have known this realization was coming. He was really only honest to himself when he got drunk. Or at least he was honest in general. Pence and Roxas had had many a moment struggling home, a drunken Hayner slung between them, and hearing the wayward blonde release every thought, feeling and worry on his mind. Hayner was a bad drunk. An emotional drunk. He wanted to talk feelings and he wanted to stare at the stars and he wanted more rum and less coke. He wasn't even a rum-and-coke drinker. He liked Gin and seven for crying out loud! In the tall, sexy thin glasses. The posh ones. Not the dirty brandy glasses people stole from their dad's liquor cabinets. For some reason, teenagers think that using their parents' old-timey glasses made them grown-up. Yeah, because drinking schnapps and Jåger straight up for four hours is grown-up. Perhaps puking for an extra five was the grown-up part?

Anyway, point is, Hayner tried his best not to get too drunk anymore. He was out of High School and he wasn't much of a frat-boy anyhow. School was good, his friends were better and life was great.

Except for right at this very God-damned moment. Hayner was being all honest again, and not on purpose. He was standing at the top of his Dorm's staircase, looking down at the flow and ebb of students below. End of semester party. Their RA had let it go this time. Yes, the kids could all get together, sure invite some friends, bring some booze. Whatever. It was the end of classes and Winter was crawling in. Hayner had been looking forward to this. He needed downtime from studying. He needed downtime in general. So with kids streaming in from all over the damn campus, the dorm was pretty much heaving. Hayner had been threatened by Roxas to keep their room locked. Good idea. As it was, people were loading the rooms, using the common-area for booze and food, and pretty much throwing themselves all over the place.

But Hayner had already had a drink. Hayner had taken that sip, that reminiscent flavour of trouble touching his lips. Damn, but he hadn't even had a third glass yet! So why was this happening?

He stood above the students below, the crowd less by the door. His heart was thumping painfully and sweat had already broken out over his arms. He felt ill.

"Dude!" came Pence's familiar cry. Hayner blinked as his friend hopped up the last couple steps to where Hayner leaned on the railing. "Did you see? I thought I'd give you the heads-up –" Pence stopped beside Hayner, taking in his friend's harried appearance. "Okay..." he scratched his head awkwardly, "Allow me to assume you know?"

Hayner looked at Pence, "Uh–" his throat felt clogged. He cleared it loudly, "Yeah. Sucks."

Pence nodded then shrugged. "It's okay, though. We don't have to stick around...?"

Hayner waved him off, "No, dude, it's okay. This place is busy as fuck. We'll be fine. Just ... fine."

Pence eyed his friend warily, "Yeah ... well, I'm going to just let Rox know. Come find us downstairs when you're ... uh, ready."

Hayner felt annoyance. "I'm fine." he growled.

"Mm-hmm," and Pence trotted back down the tiered staircase.

Hayner wanted to spit. Shit. Even his friends could tell it bothered him. Why now? Again? He looked down again, watching that white-blonde head move between the crowd. Hayner's stomach clenched not only at said blonde head but at the arm trailing behind Seifer, holding some twiggy brunette's hand. Some girl. Some pretty, curly-haired, petite little thing. Fuck.

* * *

/

Hayner really shouldn't have had another drink. He realized it later that night, the next morning and he would forever remember that thought. But right now, right here, pushing his way awkwardly through the crowd, he thought it was for the best. He didn't like how jumpy he felt. So Seifer was here? Who cared? It wasn't as if Hayner had expected it. The fucking older dipshit didn't even go to school in this district! Why was he here, Goddamnit? Didn't his own freaking University throw parties? Why'd he show up here? WHY? It was way too far from home, so he couldn't pretend he was 'cutting through'. Hayner chewed his lip, his rum and coke being jostled by the crowd. "Damn," he hissed as his drink sloshed over his wrist and arm. Rum stank. It made people smell like drunk. Drunk being a noun of course.

Hayner sipped at his drink, then lapped at his wrist. He kept an eye out though. Seifer hadn't gone this way, he was pretty sure. Hayner was aiming for the east door to the dorm. There, he knew he'd find Roxas and Pence laid out on the wide old steps. A popular place to hang when one had naught else but drinking to do. Hayner was hoping Roxas was smashed. Then he'd have the excuse to do the same. Hayner didn't want to think.

Suddenly his heart leapt into his throat. Shit! Seifer was there, so close, mingled into the crowd. Hayner ducked and tried to squeeze by two scantily-clad girls with legs up to _here_. They seemed to kind of sandwich him in awkwardly, both smiling devilishly. Hayner just said a quick apology and moved forward. He didn't see their looks of disappointment or the way they checked out his ass. Hayner wasn't much for noticing things. Somehow, inexplicably, this reminded him of Blink-182. God only knew why. He hadn't been a fan of their teen-trash music since, well, since he was a teen. Somehow, they reminded him of how he felt back then. The anticipation of High School. The feeling of having a crush on a girl, of scoring a goal in Blitz. His first beer, his first kiss and how awkward it was. Knocking on twenty-one's door and he felt so different. But really he felt, like right now, like he was fourteen again. Fourteen and lost. Fourteen and confused. He held his breath as he inched to the doorway. The outside world was _right there_. He could tell where the darkness sucked people out into the cooler air. He gulped back his drink, feeling heat on his neck. Seifer hadn't seen him. Good. Great. Awesome.

* * *

/

"Dude, he's not okay," Pence muttered, twirling his own beer bottle on the concrete step. Roxas looked up from the step below. Pence wanted to sigh. The kid looked pretty wasted himself.

"Hayner?" Roxas asked, wide blue eyes all shiny. "You mean Hay, right?"

"Yes," Pence shook his head. "Who else?"

Roxas rolled his head a little, "Well, you could mean that girl over there, puking in the bushes. YEAH WE SEE YOU! Or those dudes down there with the broken nosed redhead. Wonder how he got that...?"

"Oh, nevermind," Pence huffed, wishing Olette were here. She'd knock some sense into both of them. Hayner reappeared again, another damn glass of whatever in hand. "You went inside again?" Pence queried.

"Naw, man," Hayner flopped down two steps below him, facing the wrong way, legs folded, facing Pence. Pence hoped he wouldn't flop backwards and crack his skull somewhere down the thirty-five steps. Messy. "Naw, those guys round the side were handing out booze. Extra drinks table."

"Oh, is that that stupid booze-company that branded itself with the university? The one that hands out free drinks like, all the time? Hoping we'll pick their shitty stuff when we graduate and become fully-fledged alcoholics?"

"Uh. Yeah," Hayner just sipped his drink and nodded.

"Pence doesn't think you're okay," Roxas leaned down to Hayner, a foreign arm already pulling him back. The redhead beside Roxas wasn't paying much attention, but Pence was glad to note he was somehow still able to keep ahold of the blonde.

Hayner blinked, eyes down, "I'm okay. Now." Sip.

Pence sighed. Sometimes he wondered how being a guy sucked. They couldn't admit to a damn thing. No emotions, please! Hayner was freaked. Seifer did that to him. Had done so for years. It musta been weird seeing the older fuckwad again. Lord knew Pence wasn't happy to see Seifer. But Hayner? He had a lot more baggage. Somehow, the baggage had been elevated. Pence could never figure out what happened. The two idiots always had been at each other's throats. It was like a constant. Seifer was a dick. Seifer made Hayner's life hell. Hayner snaps back, gets chewed out, then they brawl. Simple. It was still surprising to Pence that Hayner had ever held his own against the bigger, stronger boy. You'd think Seifer would have pummelled him once and Hayner would back off, but nooooo. Somehow, Hayner had always met him tit-for-tat.

That was High School though. They weren't even near home anymore. Crazy times.

* * *

/

Hayner was jumpy. He felt it in his every muscle. At ANY moment, he never knew if Seifer would pop up. He didn't even know why he was so ... scared? No, more like agitated. Fourteen again. He didn't like it. A girl walked down the steps, saying hi and waving. Hayner looked up, recognizing Hayley. The cute blonde from his English class. He waved back, trying to smile, trying to remember that he found her to be very, very cute. She'd been on his mind. She was funny and silly. She had a personality. She had white-blonde, long straight hair. She had pale blue eyes and tan, silky skin. she also conveniently wore tanks and great jeans. She didn't show off. But God, she was pretty. He'd been hoping she'd show up. He'd wanted to impress her, hit on her and try to figure out if her smiles were more than they seemed.

Damnit all if he couldn't even muster a thought anymore. He watched her flounce to the bottom of the stairs. She HAD smiled at him. Maybe he should ... nah.

He gulped back some more drink and burped.

"Nice," Roxas said from somewhere above and behind him.

God, he was drunk. It was that moment before pure unadulterated shmammered, that moment of clarity where you know you're drunk and where you make the decision to go on, or stop for the night. Hayner hadn't decided. He swayed.

Hayley was cute. Yeah, maybe he should talk to her. After all, the running joke was still cute. People said thay should have paired up weeks ago. People wanted to call them the Two Hays. Or just Hay-Hay (which was already taken as Hayner's nickname by Roxas). Hayley and Hayner. Hay girl. Hay boy. Hayner smirked to himself. That was so gay.

He took a deep breath. Okay. He stood up shakily. "I'm, I'm gonna go talk to Hayley," he said.

"What?" Pence asked, "Really? Finally?"

"Oh oh, you get it!" Roxas snapped from somewhere.

"Shut up," Pence hissed.

* * *

/

Hayner felt awkward approaching Hayley. Sure it was dark out, and only a few people were out here, but still. She was talking to a friend. He stood awkwardly to the side. _All the ... small things ... _he hummed to himself. Fourteen.

Whatever, it seemed to be helping. He caught her eye and she waved.

"Hi Hayner!" she said happily.

He inched closer, nodding to her, then her friend. The other girl eyed him, checking him out. Hayner hoped he was good enough. A look passed between the two other girl made an excuse. Something about getting her bag. Hayner was glad she left.

Hayley smiled brightly at him, obviously knowing that, finally, he was making a move. God, Hayner felt awkward.

"How ya doing?" she said, still smiling wide.

"I'm good," he said, "I, uh, was hoping you'd be here."

She seemed to ACTUALLY smile wider. Huh. "Really? Great! I was hoping to see you too."

If Pence had been there, he would have rolled his eyes. He would have mentioned something about how CLEARLY she wanted Hayner to ask her out, or how CANDID she was making her signals and how OBVIOUSLY slow Hayner was being about it all. Roxas would have also added that Hayner CLEARLY wanted in her pants. But thankfully, neither stood there, overshadowing his Hayner had definitely been thinking about her. Her blue eyes, her curves ... her soft hair, how good it would feel through his fingers. How easily she would slot inbetween his waiting arms. How her waist curved gently, her hips shaped so nicely. He could guess she had a nice ass. Her boobs were awesome too, not going to lie. Roxas was probably on the mark. Hayley was pretty. Her smile was offset by her summer tan. Also, she was a few inches shorter than Hayner. Bonus points. He always felt more petite than the rest of the guys, even though he was athletically fit. No, he didn't have broad, massive shoulders, but he was muscled after this year's exertions. A nice set of guns, a strong stomach, faster legs. He was fitter now than he ever was in High School. But still. It niggled at him. He wasn't petite, damnit.

_Watching, waiting, commiserating_ ... Hayner heard her voice, but missed the words. _She has nice shoulders,_ he thought idly. He could definitely get it up for her. Damn, that sounded weird, even to himself. But it was true. Girls like her never messed around with guys like him. He had to still get used to this.

"Hayner?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Oh, sorry. Zoned out."

"Hmm," she smiled, looking about. "So, are you ever going to ask?"

Hayner blinked, "Ask what?" But he knew what she meant. Girls always did this. Beat about the bush.

"Oh, come on," she cooed, teeth showing. She edged closer. Hayner could smell her tangy perfume. She smelled like mango. He couldn't remember if he liked mango. Before he even realized it, her smell was closer and she was on her tiptoes. She laid her hands gently on his shoulders and kissed him. Hayner reeled. HOLY FUCK GIRL KISS MANGO LIPS.

He felt flattered. He felt the heat on his neck again and when he rested his hands on her waist, the sound she made almost knocked him. She liked it! So he kissed back. It was cool, yo. He felt her warm skin, slivered between her jeans and tank. It was soft. She was pressed close. Breasts. Yup, he remembered breasts. Wow, was it hot out here? Late November .. really? Really? Wow, this was pretty cool. He felt himself jumping ahead to the future. Soon they'd be dating all regular-like. They could hold hands. They could have late-night dinner at the Korean place on campus. Study stupid shit together, wake up on cold mornings together, her warm, sexed-up skin pressed to his own naked–

Fourteen again. He was back home. Back then. At a party. One of the seniors had graciously invited them. They felt cool. Hayner was pumped. Drinking a lot for the first time, dancing around like a fool, enjoying the fact that he was accepted, a little. He was swaying, laughing, eating. He was watching couples make out, watching guys flirt, wishing he had the balls. He'd swayed here and there, found himself lost upstairs, looking for someone, anyone. He'd been drunk. He'd probably drunk more than he should. But when the cool seniors said he should, well, why not? The first door was locked. The next had someone yell back. Okay, that was the bathroom. He should have waited. He should have sat down and waited. But he'd moved to the next room, not thinking. He'd opened the door, his brain mush. Shit but he'd seen her. A girl on the bed, mostly naked, looking like she was in heaven. He kinda recognized her. Some chick. Wow, she had great boobs. God, he'd been drunk. But that's not what had nearly killed him. He'd been struck dumb at the scene in front of him. She was mostly unclothed yes, but who fucking cared, really? Especially when the light he'd cast from the hallway settled on a set of tan, broad shoulders not yet grown into their promising capacity. A blonde head looked to the side, meeting his gaze. He kept pushing into her, his jeans caught around his hips. Hayner nearly exploded right there. Seifer Almasy, banging some chick from the class above his. Seifer, who merely made eye contact, not stopping what he was doing, letting Hayner stare, goggle-eyed as his own pants became too tight. Seifer, the bane of Hayner's existence, looking sweaty, shirtless and, Goddamnit, rumpled! Then Seifer grinned, thriusting in. The girl cried out, not even remotely aware that they had an audience. That was all it took for Hayner to stumble backwards and make a run for it, heart hammering at ten miles an hour.

He pulled away suddenly, wiping at his lips. Hayley stumbled. "Wha-"

"I just- sorry. Sorry. I just ... uh ... need to–" he stammered, not knowing what he needed.

Hayley laughed and came in closer than before, pushing her leg between his thighs. His eyes widened. She laughed quietly, "I see what you did there." A wide grin crossed her face. Reminded him of someone. "It's okay, Hayner. I don't mind."

Shit. Shit shit shit. He was kind of glad she was okay with this, but he knew the truth. He wasn't hard for her. Fuck it all. His body was fucking confused! It always was! He'd never figure this out! If only he could just go with the flow.

"I – uh, okay." he tried for a smile, sheepishly rubbing at his messy hair.

Hayley smiled again. Phew. Okay, good. It would've been okay then. Only, it wasn't. Of course it couldn't be. Because at that precise moment, Seifer fucking Almasy passed under the tree behind her, clearly making eye contact. No date. No Rai or Fuu. Just Seifer, heading out. Hayner thought he was going to have a heart attack.

* * *

/

"Do you think we should warn him?" Pence asked, watching Seifer head down the stairs. Perhaps the older boy wouldn't see Hayner...

"Nah, he's doin' good on his own," Roxas said, "Lookit our boy, all growed up. Hittin' on chicks an' shit. So proud."

Pence looked at his drunken friend. "You sound like a hillbilly."

* * *

/

"Hayner?"

Hayner blinked. Focused on the girl. What was her name? Hayley. Hayley, right. Shit.

She looked confused, "You all right?"

Seifer wasn't there anymore. Must have moved on. Hayner had a crazy feeling. He wanted ... shit, he didn't know. He felt freaked out. Liked he'd been waiting for this, and now the opportunity was here and gone.

"I–I have to go," he said, turning. She said something, but he blocked it out. Fuck if this madness was going to take over, why not let it?

* * *

/

"Oh fuckballs," Pence said, watching Hayner disappear into the darkness.

"Fuckballs indeed," Roxas reiterated.

* * *

/

Hayner barely got ten feet before he realized his heart was hammering so loud, it was like a river torrent in his ears. He was sweaty, nervous. Damnit. What was he doing? Confronting Seifer? About what? Nothing, that's what!

Okay, maybe not nothing. Maybe more than nothing. Maybe about two Summers ago. Back home. In the shade of darkness. That crazy fight. The crazy ... crazy whatever it was. The thoughts that had kept him up at night. The dreams that had woken him in the early hours. The freaking laundry he had to do because of them!

It was dark here, shrouded by trees. He could see a lamppost ahead, but no Seifer.

"GYUH!" he yelped as a sharp tug on his wrist yanked him into the nearest cover of trees. He was being pulled along, stumbling on the manicured grass.

They stopped. Hayner felt the pressure on his wrist. It was pretty intense actually.

"Let go," he said into the darkness, still trying to see. He blinked.

Another sharp yank and he slammed into something. "Like hell," came a gruff retort. Hayner's blood pressure shot through the roof. He felt that breath against his hair.

"Shit," he hissed, trying to pull his arm free. "Let me go, asshole!"

A snort of derision and then he was released. Hayner blinked. Seifer stepped forward, moonlight peeking in, casting a very faint light over his features. Hayner's heart skipped a beat. He seemed to always forget WHY the girls always fell for the asshole. Every single fucking time he was floored. Seifer really was handsome. Damn, fuck, shit reality. Made Hayner sick, really. and there he was, once again, looking at Hayner like he wanted to slit his throat.

"You think you're having fun?" Seifer said.

Hayner blinked and rubbed his wrist. "Say what?"

"Here. This "party"?" Seifer hooked his fingers into quotations.

"Uh..." Hayner made a weird face, "I dunno. Uh, why the hell are you here? You don't even go here."

Seifer sighed as though he was dealing with an eight-year-old. "It's called having friends, assface. You ever heard of that? Friends at different universities? No? I guess not."

Hayner frowned. "Fuck you."

"Fuck off."

"Dickface."

"Asswipe"

"Motherfucker."

"Chicken-wuss."

Hayner was pissed already. Neato. He swayed to the left. Shit, still drunk. Not good for fighting. "Leave me alone. For once."

"You followed me, baby Hay."

Damn. He was right. "Well, I don't know why I did. So fuck you anyway."

God, there was so much beef between them. So many years of anger and hurt. Why HAD he come looking? Why didn't he just let the asshole go? Why follow trouble back to its den? God, he made himself sick. He turned abruptly. The only way to cure the problem was to get away from the problem. He tried to stride off. Tried being the operative word. A firm yank on his shirt pulled him back, stumbling. He slammed into Seifer, knocking them both back. Seifer gave a "Umph!" as his own back hit a tree. Hayner shoved himself away from the older blonde. Seifer snagged him again, pulling him.

"Stop it!" Hayner scrambled, losing his cool. Oh who was he kidding? He had no cool. "Fucking leave me the hell alone! You fucking fuck fuck!"

Seifer snickered. "Real nice." Hayner felt a shiver shimmy down his back. Seifer reeled him in, an arm slinging sround his arms and chest. "Feisty, aren't you?"

Hayner growled. "Let me go."

"Why?" Seifer snorted. "So you can go back to your little chickie? So you can hang with your smashed, idiotic friends? Why?"

"She's not my ... chickie," Hayner said lamely.

"Oh no?"

Hayner scowled into the night, "Why don't you go back to your whatever ... girlfriend?"

Seifer chuckled, "I don't keep girlfriends," he said. "they just follow."

"Oh, so you just brought her along, for what? Safekeeping?" He felt disgust.

"I didn't know you'd noticed," the arm around Hayner tightened. Hayner felt his heart thump.

"I didn't," he countered. Well, that was a lame comeback.

"Yeah, you did. Her name's Ashley. Friend of a friend. Hot. Sexy, the usual."

Hayner wanted to gag. "You make me sick."

The arm around him disappeared. Seifer turned him suddenly, making Hayner come face-to-face with his enemy. His blue-eyed, tall and summer-smelling enemy.

"What's your problem, chicken-wuss? 'S not like you haven't been messing around as of late. You just walk on by, like I'm not there. Like you're so fucking important. I saw the girls in there. Getting around are we?"

Hayner was confused. "Say what? The fuck are you smoking, man?"

Seifer growled and yanked him closer. "Are you serious? Like you don't notice the girls from inside. Fucking licking you with their eyes. Come on!"

Hayner blinked, now really confused. "You're senile, old man."

Seifer just stared back, looking for comprehension. "You're kidding?" Hayner just stared back angrily. "You really are a chicken-wuss." He released his hold. Seifer shook his head, then chuckled. "I shouldn't be surprised. You never did get the hints, even in school. Always a bit of a ditz."

Hayner blushed, "Hey–"

"Fucking drives me insane. How can you be so dense? So many of the girls inside were checking you out? And what? I come out here and you're necking some chickie anyway! You're hilarious, Baby Hay."

"Don't call me that." That particular nickname stemmed way back to pre-school. Not cool.

"Baby Hay."

Hayner clenched his fists. He pulled back his arm lightning-quick and threw the punch. Even in the near-dark at this range, Seifer wouldn't see it coming. Except, he did. Seifer just grabbed the oncoming fist and pulled back, yanking Hayner forward awkwardly, momentum carrying him. Seifer caught him again by the shirt and slammed him painfully into the tree. Hayner tried to headbutt him, but again, Seifer stopped him with a hand. The older boy stared at him. Hayner just gasped, his rage palpable.

Then Seifer licked his lips. Simple as that. Hayner's eyes popped wide in surprise. Seifer grinned, white teeth flashing. "Still got it," he growled. Hayner's heart beat erratically in his chest, stunting his breathing.

"Why did–I don't ..." he got out. Goddamnit!

Before he could say more, Seifer growled again, pressing a hand against Hayner's chest. "It's fucking annoying."

Hayner just blinked in question.

Seifer tilted his head, eyeing the younger boy. "You being ogled by those chicks. Weird. I saw you out here, just wanted to tease you. But then you're sucking face with some bitch. God, not cool!"

Hayner made guppy-faces. What the hell was Seifer doing?

"No one, and I mean no one," Seifer leaned in, breath ghosting over Hayner's face, "Touches my chicken-wuss."

"Wh-wh-what?" Hayner breathed, heart in his stomach. He felt the butterflies, felt the uneasiness from last time. The fucked up feelings from before. Seifer was .. he was .. it's like ... what?

Seifer's lips pressed against his own, even as the older boy growled a response. His hard body pressed against Hayner and the younger boy felt his legs weaken. _shit._ His arms had a mind of their own. One hand tangled in th soft, blonde spikes, the other tightening around a warm bicep. Seifer bit his lip, still staring at Hayner. Hayner looked back, brown eyes all confusion and want.

"'s more like it," Seifer breathed, a hand pressing against Hayner's stomach. Hayner felt his muscles jump. Awkward.

"Did you say ... _your _chicken-wuss?"

Seifer sighed and looked to the side, "Whatever. Forget what I said. You fucking moron."

"How is THAT supposed to help?" Hayner tried to push Seifer away. He might as well have been pushing an eighteen-wheeler up an incline. Seifer didn't budge. Just smirked in that bastardly familiar way.

"Moron."

"ARGH!" Hayner tried to kick. Damnit, no luck. His body didn't really want to fight. He was too uncoordinated. This wasn't going to end well.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" Hayner hissed. "Why didn't you stay home?"

"Why'd you come looking for _me?_" Seifer answered, stern glare. "You think I'm stupid? I know what you want, wuss."

"What? I don't want anything!" _Liar. I'm such a liar. I want in your pants. I want your tongue on me. I want to fucking feel those muscles you seem to be covered in._ Hayner said none of this out loud.

Seifer seemed to read his mind. He just hummed, coming in close. He gripped Hayner's face in his hands. "Don't fight the inevitable, chicken-wuss." and he kissed Hayner. All tongue and boldness and mint and wet. Hayner felt his knees give way, but Seifer grabbed him, his tongue still fighting to enter Hayner's mouth. He growled. Hayner growled back, all annoyance. It was a cute noise, really. It made Seifer bite him. Nipped his bottom lip. Then he kissed Hayner's cheekbone, licked his jawline, trailed wet tongue down his neck. Hayner was seeing stars. Those wide, firm hands were pressed under his arms, holding him up, the tree behind him scratching.

"You're going to go inside," Seifer whispered, his voice gruff.

"What?" Hayner muttered, confused as those lips trailed back up to his chin. Seifer licked his lips again, slowly, blue eyes connected with Hayner's Brown.

"Your dorm. What number is it?"

Hayner couldn't even think past that. This was crazy! "Four thirteen."

"Awesome. You're gonna go inside," A hand suddenly gripped Hayner's nether regions and he squeaked. "To your dorm. That's it."

"Uh," Hayner's eyes crossed as his crotch was massaged very firmly. "What if I don't ... don't wanna?"

Seifer looked down at him and grinned evilly, "Really?" _Squeeze._ "I highly doubt that."

Hayner whimpered, a little confused. When Seifer backed off suddenly and walked away, Hayner was left shaking.

He didn't think twice. Just spun on his heel and sped back to the dorm.

* * *

/

"Hay!" Pence cried, as his friend bolted up the stairs to the building. "Did you see Seifer? He was .. did you see him?"

"What? No!" Hayner barked as he brushed by.

"Where are you going?" Pence yelled after him.

"I don't know!"

Pence frowned and looked down at Roxas. Roxas looked up and shrugged. "Puke?"

Pence sighed, "I guess I hope so?"

* * *

/

Hayner slammed his dorm door shut behind him, resting against the cold wood. In the darkness, he could tell his and Roxas' room was a mess. Clothes everywhere, the remains of books and studying, snack wrappers. Jeez. He stood up, feeling how shaky his hands were. At least running up the stairs to the top floor was good. It knocked more blood back into his brains. Seeing as most of it was aiming south, he needed time to think.

He didn't know what to expect. Again, cornered by Seifer, he'd made a fool of himself. Asshole. Hayner shook himself then threw himself facedown on Roxas' bed. He needed a moment. He tried to calm his breathing. It's okay. Okaaaay. Everything's fine. You were not just groped in the dark. You're not excited. You're not sporting an erection. You're not shoving said erection into your best friend's duvet, hoping it'll be crushed into submission. Why did that never work? If only he could kick himself in the nads. Fourteen once again. Would it never end. He was too drunk. Too mad for this. Maybe he was ahallucinating? Maybe it was actually coming true? All the sexual tension from before, just erupting in one moment? God, sometimes he wished Seifer had never been born. Then he wished he'd never seen him having sex with a girl, thereby inciting ridiculous fantasies. Or he sometimes just wished that they hadn't had that messy THING two summers ago...

Everything was fucked. He realized this now. Now, he knew his mind. It sucked.

God, he was dumb. Stupid, stupid! Follow the demon and what do you expect?

"AUGH!" he punched the neighbouring pillow.

He heard a knock. Hayner's heart stopped. Before he even had time to get up properly, the door was opening. Seifer looked behind himself, then looked into the room. Hayner scrambled to his feet. Shit. What had he expected? Seifer smirked.

"'Sup chicken-wuss?"

/

* * *

TBC

/

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sitting here, wine glass in hand, feeling slightly accomplished. A whole chapter of Seifer-related goodness. I would love if anyone has any other Seifer stories to recommend. They're so rare, especially the good ones! Anyway, hooray. Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Quite the handful

SeiferxHayner (Seiner)

by Nejinee

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Hayner felt the dread settle in his stomach. What was this? He'd let the enemy in. The Lion wasn't in the cage anymore, it was loose and fucking insane.

Seifer looked about the dark room. In the moonlight, the piles of crap looked pretty non-threatening. Hayner puffed out his chest, ready to tell the asshole to get out of his room. But then again, why was Seifer even here? Was he just looking to kill Hayner? Do away with the body by shoving it under the bed? Or was he gonna sit back and they'd play a game of cards?

Hah.

Hayner snorted at himself. It was pretty funny. He wasn't sure he and Seifer had ever spent more than two seconds in any room together before just tearing strips off one another.

"What's your problem?" Seifer snapped. "Something amusing you?"

Hayner just shook his head, "Naw, naw. I was just thinking. Thinking on the old times. How we've actually known each other for a really fucking long time, man."

Seifer just eyed him. "Yeah? And?"

Hayner shrugged, "I dunno, 's weird. I've known you longer than I've known Roxas. And look, he's my roommate. My best friend."

Seifer's eyes skimmed the room again. "Shortshit's your roomie? Well ain't that adorable."

"Yeah, yeah," Hayner just waved him off, used to Seifer's jabs at Roxas. "I'm just sayin'. You've been pissing me off since forever."

Seifer seemed to think for a moment, eyes looking Hayner over. "You were always the runt." Then he stepped closer. Hayner stood his ground. Seifer snorted, eyes roaming over Hayner's face. "You used to be anyway."

"Huh?" Hayner blinked his brown, doe-like eyes.

"You're fucking growing still?" Seifer growled. "I used to be able to see over your head. The fuck?"

Hayner batted at an offending hand that tried to smush his hair. "Hey, cool it. Well, ... it has been a while. Ya know."

The silence that settled was more than just a little strained. Hayner's mind immediately flashed back to that night at Kairi's. Fuck, man. Two years ago. How'd that happen? He thought that was it, the last time he'd be seeing Seifer. Hayner didn't expect to see him back home. Thought Seifer would be moving on up.

Hayner blinked. "Hey, did you graduate?"

Seifer's brows furrowed. "What?"

"University, asshole. Did you graduate? You know, degree, diploma, piece of paper, funny hats?" Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. And?" Seifer said. The thrum of his deep voice unsettled Hayner.

The younger boy shrugged. "Okay, just curious. So ... you'll be getting a job then?"

Seifer just stared at him.

"Whaaat?" Hayner cried, slightly offended. So he'd never asked anything before? So he hadn't really ever cared before? Big deal. So what if he was really just dodging the obvious.

Seifer stepped closer, kicking at some clothing on the ground. Hayner stepped back, forgetting to hold ground. He hit the chest of drawers separating his and Roxas' beds. Seifer leaned in close, pressing both hands atop the dresser. Hayner was almost sitting on the scuffed heart kinda jump-started.

"I'm going back for the winter," Seifer gruff voice intoned, gusting warm air over Hayner's face.

"O-oh?" Hayner tried to sound as if being cornered like a scared rabbit wasn't overly-intimidating. "What for?"

Seifer stared at him. Hayner stared back.

"Law school," Seifer said softly.

Hayner blinked, not comprehending. "L-law School? Really? You? REALLY?"

Seifer scowled, "Yeah. So? One of us has to have the brains."

Hayner just opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Law school. Wow. I, damn, I would never have figured."

"Don't seem so surprised, Lamer. You'll hurt my feelings."

"PFFFFT," Hayner laughed, "Yeah, right. Like you have sensitive feelings. You never get busted about anything."

Seifer was quiet. Then he grinned and it set Hayner's blood on fire. "Yeah, you're right."

Hayner wondered if his wayward hair could be seen standing on end, because it sure felt like gravity was pulling the wrong way. If he'd remained stunned, Seifer might have actually succeeded in pinning him. Luckily, Hayner moved quickly. He slipped to the side as Seifer's hands gripped the back of the chest of drawers, intending to tip Hayner off. The younger boy leapt onto his own bed and fell off the bottom end. He scrambled around, knowing to move fast. Seifer was already there, blocking him. Hayner balled his fists, then kicked suddenly. Slammed Seifer in the leg.

"Shit," Seifer hissed, snagging Hayner's shirt, then grabbing for a knee. He hiked Hayner's knee up and the younger boy went down with a _thud_. Hayner twisted, not giving a second, and yanked his leg free, kicking out as he spun away. Years of fighting had trained him that escape measures were sometimes handier than offensive maneuvres. Not that it ever seemed to help. In a flash, Seifer had him slammed against the weak closet door, Hayner's head ringing from smacking against the flimsy wood.

"Ow," he hissed, teeth gritting. He snapped forward, this time making their foreheads connect with a crack. His vision blurred and the pain seeped out over his skull. Seifer fared no better, letting him go and stumbling back.

"Ah, jeez," the tall blonde was blinking rapidly, trying to clear his vision. "Fuck, that hurts!"

Hayner didn't waste a second. He slammed his shoulder into Seifer's chest, actually knocking him down. Seifer landed with an _oomph _and Hayner scrambled to pin him. They snapped and bit at each other, arms wrestling like mad. Hayner never was any good in hand-to-hand. But damnit, he tried. He survived a punch to the side and managed to settle his knee good and proper in Seifer's abdomen.

"Ah!" Seifer barked, his body automatically curling. Hayner leaned in, applying more pressure before grabbing one of Seifer's elbows and twisting. "Shit!"

A rush of pride ran through Hayner as he flipped Seifer over, pinning his back with a knee again, his hand pulling Seifer's one arm behind his back.

Seifer kicked and squirmed by was stilled by a yank. Hayner grinned, still feeling the two blows to his head. "Woo, I do declare. I am the winner."

Seifer just growled. Hayner never, ever got him down like this. Ever.

"Sorry, what was that?" Hayner pressed his knee down harder. Seifer swore a blue streak. "Uh huh. I win."

"Fuck," was all Seifer added.

Hayner practically _glowed_. Fucking winner, all right! Yeah yeah. That's right. He lightened his grip a little, only to regret it immediately. Seifer twisted, throwing Hayner off. Seifer rolled too fast, he had Hayner pinned, hand on neck, Hayner sitting awkwardly against Roxas' bedframe, wooden floor beneath his ass. "Fuuuuck," Hayner hissed.

Seifer didn't even smile, just stared back at him, breath a little uneven. "This is how it goes, Chicken-wuss."

Hayner couldn't help smiling. "Heh," he coughed out. "You were beat. Scaredy-cat."

Seifer's eyes narrowed. He tilted his head a little, then smirked. He released Hayner's neck, letting the younger boy breath. "You're stupid as shit, Lamer."

"It's Hayner," Hayner rubbed at his throat. "Fifteen years and you still can't say it right."

Seifer grunted as he settled onto the ground too. His legs were splayed over Hayner's as they faced each other. Hayner caught his breath. Phew. Their tousles were pretty exhausting.

"So, why you here anyway?" Hayner blurted out.

Seifer looked up. "Here? Why'd you think?"

Hayner blinked, felt a blush then just said, "You want in my pants?"

Seifer just looked back. He smirked, then let out a throaty laugh. "Huh. And here's me thinking _you_ wanted in _my_ pants." He shook his head, "Wonders never cease."

Hayner flushed red. "I don't want in your pants, you fucker!" But his red face did a bad job of convincing Seifer. The older boy got to his feet, hand out.

Hayner blinked. _Really?_ _What is this? Freakin' Disneyland?_ He climbed up by himself, coming to sit on Roxas' bed. He huffed awkwardly, stuck between Seifer and the bed. The older boy just stood there and watched. Hayner felt weird. Why was he staring like that? God, what a creep. Who'd want anything to do with this asshole?

Hayner was suddenly pushed back, a firm hand slamming his chest. He let out a gust of air as he went down, completely blindsided. Seifer just climbed onto the bed and straddled Hayner like it was nothing._ Oh, this? We're just, you know, working out. Yeah. Usual. On a bed. With serious sexual tension. After a brawlt. Yeah._

Seifer was smirking as usual. He rubbed a hand through his hair, mussing up the white-blonde spikes. When he dropped his arm and sighed, Hayner couldn't help admiring the rumpled-hair look. So unlike Seifer. If Hayner was honest, he'd say that as bad-ass and thuglike Seifer was, when it really came down to the details, he was a bit of a perfectionist. Seifer was kinda picky about his looks. He dressed okay. Never too grunge and yet never too proper. Just sorta, you know ... yeah.

And he always wore that fucking beanie. The now gone beanie. It was weird. Like Seifer had changed or something. Like, he might not need the beanie anymore. Huh. Weird. Insecurities, perhaps?

* * *

While Hayner pondered life, love and Seifer's hat choices, the older boy was leaning over, taking Hayner in. _Fucking Lamer_. Was always such a shit-disturber. Seifer knew, for a fact, that well over half of their stupid fist fights were instigated by the little shit. Hayner was too snappy. Too feisty. He just never fucking laid off. Ready with every insult, every slam, no matter how big his opponent was. 'S a fucking death wish, he had. It had always pissed Seifer off, but then again, it was also pretty reliable. Want to let off steam, go piss on Hayner's parade. Want to waste some time? Go insult Hayner's whatever girlfriend of the moment. The runt was so cheap and dirty when he fought. No abiding by the rules. Always ready to sucker-punch you if you look the wrong way. Kept things fresh, really.

Rai and Fuu had never gotten Hayner like Seifer had. They got over him quickly, not seeing any fun in beating up a shrimp. But Seifer enjoyed it _ a lot._ Too much perhaps. Maybe because, even though Hayner was always the little guy, half of their brawls were won by him. Gave Seifer a taste of vengeance and a thrill for the unexpected. Then again, Rai and Fuu didn't REALLY get Seifer's fascination. If times had been different, Seifer might have taken Hayner under his wing, treated him like a brother-of-sorts. It was crazy to think that would ever have happened, but there may have been a moment, way back when, when their mothers had hoped for the best.

Ah well. That's life for ya.

Now that Seifer could think, he realized that this weird sexual energy that had cropped up was making it ... awkward. But also kind of ... interesting. Where it had come from, he'd never know. That party. That fucking party two years ago. What had happened? Insanity, that's what. He just remembered the low-blow crotch-grab move when he'd beaten the crap out of Hayner. He remembered how fucking BIG those brown eyes could get. How utterly strange it was to see that kind of reaction out of the kid. Truly, Seifer had never bothered with the idea that Hayner dated chicks. It actually kinda weirded him out. The Lamer? With a girl? Like, having sex? No. No way. Weird, yo. He wouldn't know where to put it. Like, going down on a girl? Getting a blow-job? Uh... Weird. Even considering Hayner as sexual had been beyond him. But that night ... hoo boy. Hayner really could steam up windows with the faces he made. He would bite his lip. and his eyes would be all glazed. And Seifer remembered rubbing his wet dick, how Hayner had whimpered, all shaky and weak, like it was the best thing in the world. Like he could come just on that alone. That and Seifer's voice. Now THAT had been a turn-on. Like nothing else ever. Fucking Seifer Almasy, jacking off the runt enemy while trying to control his own impulses. 'S fucking weird.

Even now, as he looked Hayner over, he noticed the changes from High School. Kid was taller, again. Hair was still weird as hell, all wavy on top, cut super short on the sides. He had a few freckles too. Big brown eyes. And would you look at that? Muscular arms. Wonders never cease. Seifer wondered idly if the kid had been working out. That sounded pretty sweet. Hayner was still a few many pounds lighter than himself but he wasn't a girly-man anymore.

He caught Hayner's eyes, then they flicked away nervously. Seifer leaned over, resting his hands beside each of Hayner's shoulders. Seifer was hyper-aware of Hayner's hips way below on the bed. The kid was squirming.

Seifer just stared at Hayner, daring him to make the first move.

Hayner just stared back, confused. Seifer smirked. Hayner frowned.

"What do you want?" Hayner snapped.

Seifer licked his lips, "Me? huh. I'm just wondering. Like whether or not your little work-outs have been ... ah working out?"

Hayner would have taken a stab at that joke, but instead he let his mind run screaming through a field. Was Seifer ... hitting on him? Awkward.

"How do you know I've been working out?" Hayner queried.

"You think I'm dumb?" Seifer sneered. "I don't have guns like these for nothing."

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Oh God. Whatever."

"Show me," Seifer said, much softer. It worked like a charm. Hayner's eyes snapped to meet his own. Seifer smirked.

Hayner blushed. God, but it was cute. He was pissed too, but blushing nonetheless.

"Fuck you, asshole." And there went Hayner's mind. He was thinking of workouts, pumping iron. He'd always known Seifer worked out regularly. He had to. And so maybe Seifer was always one step ahead because of this? So what? If Hayner was built like Seifer he wouldn't show it off. His eyes darted to Seifer's arms. Well, maybe not a _lot_. Just you know ... being fit was ... okay.

Hayner didn't know what was possessing him. His hands were possessed. They had to be. God be damned, he was watching, fascinated as both hands went up to press against Seifer's sides. The older boy's t-shirt was looser at the front (due to his angle) and Hayner contemplated whether or not it was ninja-like to test the warmth of one's enemy by caressing their skin.

Seifer watched this play out, amused. Hayner was a ditz, really. So Seifer just waited patiently, amused. Hayner's fingers pressed against his t-shirt, along his ribs. then down to his hips. Seifer could feel the tension between them. It was ... interesting.

Hayner's breathing was shallow. He tugged at Seifer's shirt, eyes flicking to see if the older boy cared enough to stop him. Seifer just looked like a smarmy bastard. Hayner rolled his eyes but didn't stop. He'd wanted to do this. He wanted to feel the strength beneath that skin. And not in battle, damnit. This was different, like scouting out the enemy's territory. Finding out the magic behind the dragon. Or whatever.

He pulled the t-shirt up, breath hitching _just a little._ God, Seifer had a good body. Damnit goddamnit. Hayner didn't waste time. He just ran his fingers over the shadowy muscles, grateful for the moonlight once again. It was pretty damn sufficient. He felt the muscles twitch as his fingers tickled past. Seifer moved a little, then growled. Hayner smirked. He flattened his hand against those abdominals. Wooo... Nice. Curves all over the place. And Seifer wasn't flexing, much. Because of course, he was flexing. Habit, really. Hayner's breath hitched and he just had a rash thought. In one swift heartbeat he tugged at the t-shirt, yanking it up, over Seifer's head, till it pooled over his own chest, caught around Seifer's wrists. The older boy's hair got ruffled some more, and he looked a little amused.

"Okay, then," Seifer growled. He lifted a hand and dislodged the t-shirt, dropping it somewhere. He smirked knowingly now. Like, _Go on, enjoy._ Hayner growled back, annoyance flashing. He stilled pressed his hands over that warm, warm skin. More muscles twitched.

Seifer wanted to laugh. Hayner's wide brown eyes were so _fascinated. _Like a kid at the aquarium, touching the glass on the shark tank. when both Hayner's hands settled on his pectorals, he couldn't help the twitch. Woo, blood was running through his veins. Like the bulls in Pamplona. Fuck.

_Jeez,_ Hayner thought. _He IS ripped! Asshole._

But it felt good. He ran his thumb over a nipple and Seifer flinched. Hayner's eyes shot up to meet those pale blue ones. One eye was closed. Seifer had reacted. Cool. A slow smile spread over Hayner's features as he gently caressed both nipples. Seifer just growled. Hayner could feel every muscle indentation and rise on this God-like body. Man, life was unfair.

Hayner was so busy cursing his own fortune, that when the hand pressed to his stomach and Seifer altered his balance onto his elbow nearest the wall, Hayner squeaked. He fucking squeaked. Like a mouse in a Christmas musical. Seifer licked his lips, smiling. Hayner's hands were awkwardly caught, so Seifer nudged them free. But he didn't move his own roving hand, which was taking the Hayner tour, passing over a flat, toned stomach, stretched lean muscles and ribs, then back down again.

"You're fitter than I thought, chicken-wuss," he murmured.

Hayner wanted to blush, but he also wanted to strut. Seeing as strutting was out of the question, he settled for an angry blush accompanied by folded arms. The arms kind of hampered Seifer's progress, so the older boy harrumphed. "Move, you fuck." He tugged at the t-shirt.

Hayner scowled, "No. Don't want to."

Seifer sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulder. He yanked at Hayner's arms. The younger boy crowed, arms snapping open, swiping at Seifer's face. Seifer dodged and tried to pin both arms. Hayner squirmed like a mofo, but Seifer had him pinned good. Hayner bucked but Seifer just slammed him back down.

"GRAHHH!" Hayner thrashed, hating the losing part of their game.

"Just move your fucking arm, Lamer!"

"No! You kiss my ass!"

"You're so fucking childish!"

"Suck my cock!"

"I will if you FUCKING keep STILL!"

Hayner stilled, his heart stopping. "Wha-"

"For fuck's sake, move your arms."

"Did you just say-" Images flashed by Hayner's brain at lightning speed. Wet lips, tongue on him. Sucking, licking. Seifer's hair in his hands, warmth shooting up his legs, torso. Heart erratic, pressure, sucking, more.

Seifer paused, "Yes. So move _them." _Hayner relaxed, eyes wide, mind not following. Seifer smirked. "Good little moron."

He then proceeded to divest Hayner of his shirt. The younger boy was flushed as he wriggled free. When Seifer finally stared down at a shirtless Hayner, he smiled. "Much better."

"I don't underst-"

Hayner was cut off by Seifer's lips. Or his teeth. Teeth that were biting at his bottom lip. A tongue snuck out and teased him. He nipped to meet it. His own tongue ventured forth and they smashed together, all breath lost between them. Seifer growled into the kiss, teeth biting, hands tugging at Hayner's arms, making room for said hands to traverse the warm skin below. Hayner arched into his touch, hands automatically tugging at Seifer's hair. Seifer's eyes flashed as they met Hayner's. Their tongues battled for dominance, Hayner making noises of protest, not able to fight silently. Seifer just pressed him back down, lapping at his lips, teasing his tongue artfully. Eventually Hayner was reaching up, trying to connect their lips, while Seifer nipped playfully. Hayner's hands were pinned and his groin was arched too, pressing, seeking Seifer. The older boy complied, crushing his weight to Hayner. Both grunted as they squirmed. Hayner for more friction, Seifer for control.

"Wait," Hayner gasped, not fully grasping the situation. Seifer's tongue licked his lips. He got lost a little, trying to lick back, then shook himself. "Wait!" Was he really that breathless? Lame. "I don't know what we're... where are we...what are we going-"

"Shut. Up." Seifer stared down at him. "There is no plan, Lamer. Just fucking go with it."

"But I didn't-"

"Neither did I," Seifer sighed, "Well, not actively."

"Huh?" Hayner blinked, licking his own lips, then realizing he tasted like Seifer.

"You fucking idiot," Seifer snapped. "This is random for me too. God. Just seeing you earlier reminded me of ... that party. Ages ago, man. But still ... damn."

Seifer looked annoyed.

"So ..." Hayner began slowly, "You've also thought about that night?"

Seifer glared at him, "Unfortunately, yes." he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Like, every fucking night."

Hayner gaped. He wanted to yell "Me too! Me too!" but his voice had left him.

"Shit," Seifer said lowly, "One night. No, not even. Five minutes with your hand down my pants, and I'm thinking of you when I fuck a girl. So not cool man."

"You think ... about ME when you're fucking?" Hayner's eyes were WIDE. Like the MOON.

Seifer scowled, "Not like that, idiot! I mean, like, how it felt. It was ... good, I guess. You knew what you were doing." He smirked evilly, "And you make great faces. Not fake at all."

Hayner wanted to spit, but didn't. He just hissed curse words through his teeth, making Seifer laugh. Seifer sounded good when he laughed. Strangely good.

"Really good faces," Seifer continued, lowering himself back onto Hayner. He rested on his elbows, everything from the ribs down pressing heavily into Hayner. The younger blonde glared back defiantly. Seifer grinned and shifted. "Yeah, I'd be doing a chick, " he shifted his hips, making a slow grind. Hayner gasped. "Like this, and she'd be making stupid ass noises. Pretending she was a porn star." He rolled harder into Hayner and the blonde's eyes crossed. Yup. That was definitely a hard-on Seifer was sporting. Like a fucking jousting contest, this was. Ugh. Damn, Seifer was pressing hard. "girls always think they have to act like that. throwing their heads back, saying shit. But nothing," here he made a particularly awesome grind of the hips, "compares to your face right now."

Hayner was bleary-eyed. God it felt awesome. His hands found Seifer's ass and he pulled him closer. "More," he mumbled

Seifer's smile only grew and he bent to lap at Hayner's lips. "Certainly."

* * *

TBC

/

A/N: YAY. Thank you all for the reviews. Much appreciated. This story is so easy to write, it's ridiculous.


	4. Chapter 4

Quite the handful

SeiferxHayner (Seiner)

by Nejinee

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Hayner's head felt woozy. Seifer nipped at his neck. Seifer. Seifer Almasy.

Hayner shivered as he felt a hardness press against his own. He remembered that night. When he'd held Seifer, all hot and sweaty in his hand. It felt surreal to be here now. It felt good too.

Seifer was making noises too. Grunts and breathy curses. What foul language indeed. Hayner felt rough hands pressing and feeling their way up his torso. Thumbs rubbed over his nipples and he wriggled instinctively. Seifer licked his neck and Hayner could just FEEL the smirk on those lips. Hayner's own hands had fallen to the side again as his brain was distracted. He moved them to catch onto Seifer's jeans, tugging the older boy closer, harder. Seifer grunted then adjusted his feet for better traction. And the thrusting began. Hayner almost squeaked at every push, Seifer hips almost crushing his. The pressure was amazingly stimulating. Hayner bucked, adding his own rhythm to the mix. The mattress shifted with them as both boys growled and grunted into each other. Seifer's face reappeared above his own, eyes a little glazed, lips parted, licking, then leaning in to taste. Hayner licked him back, their tongues melding forcefully. Hayner shuddered, his mewl being swallowed by an overzealous Seifer.

"Whoa-" Hayner gasped, "Too fast, h-hold it-"

Seifer ignored him. Hayner wanted to slow it down, catch his breath as he felt all his blood pooling south of his hips. It was excruciating.

A sudden sharp buzzing made both Hayner and Seifer jump. His pants were vibrating. Hayner squirmed as Seifer growled. "Leave it," the older boy cursed, pushing Hayner's hand away.

Hayner squabbled with him for a moment, before tearing his stupid from his stupid pants.

He pressed a button. "Y-yes?" Hayner realized he should probably sound less ... sexed, just then. He took a deep breath. Seifer sat up on his knees, face displeased. Hayner could tell by that look, that this would not end well. No one interrupted Seifer. Not at work, not from sleep and apparently, not from sexual gallivanting either.

"Hay!" came Pence's voice. "Where are you? Where'd you go?"

Hayner blinked. Oh yeah, he was at school. In his dorm. And there was a party downstairs. His eyes widened. Holy shit the door wasn't even locked. What the hell had they been thinking?

"I'm, uh, just taking a break. You know, clear my head."

"You upstairs?" Pence queried, "Cos, you know, if you wanna talk, we can. I dunno what happened with Seifer, but probably-"

"No no!" Hayner frantically interrupted, his eyes automatically going to the topic at hand. Seifer hadn't moved, though his eyes were focused elsewhere; on the open window and the moon outside. Hayner gulped when those pale blue eyes swiveled and refocused on him. Seifer looked annoyed. "I'm outside, just, uh, taking a walk. You know, just to, get over it."

"What happened then?" Pence asked. "Did you guys fight? Again?"

Hayner's gaze swept over Seifer's solid, smooth chest, momentarily off focus. "Uhhh, no. Not really. Well, yes. But not really."

Seifer leaned back in quietly, his eyes dark. His face came to hover in front of Hayner's. Could he hear this? He smirked then and Hayner could totally imagine what the asshole was thinking.

"You ok?" Pence's voice sounded far away. Hayner's breath hitched as Seifer leaned in to lick his chin. His warm breath tickled over Hayner. His heartbeat sped up as Seifer continued to bite and lick down Hayner's neck and chest.

"Hayner?"

"Whu?" Hayner blinked. "Sorry, what?" His eyes widened as two sets of fingers curled over the edge of his jeans and underwear. Hayner didn't even have time to squawk as his pants were yanked down, Seifer grinning evilly. Seifer's eyes met his and he mouthed something. Hayner's face felt hot. He felt the blood thrumming in his ears. Pence was saying something, but all he heard instead were those quiet words. _Blow time._

"Hayner! Are you listening?" Pence's voice yelped at him.

"Yes, yes," Hayner said, not sure if he was talking to Pence or Seifer who had started to tug on his member. His awkwardly hard and ready member. Embarrassing, really, to have your pants around your legs, but Hayner didn't see a problem. Sure, so Seifer was a guy. Sure. Whatever. _Oh do that again. Yeah, that_. Hayner's eyes transferred the message as his mouth responded to Pence.

"I'm fine," Hayner said, trying to control his voice. "I'll come back and-" he held back a squeak as the hand sped up, feeling slicker with his precum. Seifer was straddling his knees, back straight, hand pumping like some kind of trained pro. His other hand massaged Hayner's inner thigh, making the younger boy twitch. _Hurry up_, Seifer mouthed.

Hayner felt his hips thrust awkwardly into that feeling. His breath was ragged. "I'll come back soon. Just ... just wait, ok?" He heard Pence sigh even as the phone started to slip. "I gotta go, uh, now." and he clicked the red button before tossing the phone across the room. Hayner just fell back, spread his legs wider and tried thrusting purposefully.

Seifer snorted, "Like a whore, huh?"

Hayner blinked, "Wha-what?" Jeez, did his voice really _sound like that?_ All breathy and weak? Lame.

Seifer's hand was super slick now and he looked down at his handiwork. "You just spread-eagle for me, legs wide. Kinda whorish, Lamer."

Hayner bolted upright, face red, "Fuck you. You're the one jackin' me like you do this every night or something. Been practising on others, asshole?" His face was enraged, tinged with lust. He felt a twinge of embarrassment. He couldn't help his body's reponse! He wasn't spreading for Seifer, he was reacting to his hormones, damnit!

Seifer eyed him, brows furrowing dangerously. "It's called talent, dipshit. Why? Your hand not good enough? Need mine to make it work?" Even as Hayner opened his mouth to respond, Seifer ran his wet thumb over Hayner's tip, cutting the boy off with a red face and swallowed words. "You're all pink, Baby-Hay."

Hayner only flushed darker, pissed at his body's reactions. God, that felt awesome though. Just there...

"There?" Seifer whispered, thumb moving back. He rubbed gently. Hayner's hips twitched and his eyes closed for a single moment, face scrunching. His fingers flexed into the bedspread, then let go.

"No," he replied. _Liar, liar pants on fire._

Seifer peered back, smile widening slowly. He began rubbing again, his whole hand holding Hayner tightly as it slid up and down his shaft. "There?"

"Stop it," Hayner hissed.

"Stop what? My hand or my mouth?"

Hayner was about to answer when Seifer just backed off suddenly. He got off the bed slowly and turned. Hayner was confused. He wanted to say _Wait!_ but his ego would probably only allow him a _fuck you!_ Seifer walked along the bed to the end, right near the door. He fumbled with something and Hayner heard a _click_. Oh. The lock. Right.

Then Seifer stared down at him, moonlight highlighting his face and chest. He lifted his hand and stared at it for a moment.

"I wonder what you taste like..." Seifer murmured evilly, sly grin widening. Hayner's heart thundered loudly. Just the _thought_ of what Seifer meant, made his head spin. Would he? Wouldn't he?

* * *

Seifer chuckled at the bewildered/aroused look on Hayner's face. Damn, but if the little shit couldn't make the best faces. Look at the kid. Legs wide, dick there, waiting, glistening. Whoa. Weird thought. Since when had he even thought Hayner could be this way? When had it started to appeal? Seifer remembered waking, lost in a dream months before. When he thought back on it now, it made sense. The usual wrestling dreams. Somehow, the little shit was in his dreams, pissing him off. Naturally there'd been a fight. Wrestling, tumbling and fists flying. Somewhere in there, the dream had become more exciting. As he'd imagined their bodies rolling, hard against one another, the dream had changed. The closeness made it unreal. Then he'd woken up with the boner of a lifetime. Best part? He had a girl beside him at the time, fast asleep.

That night had fucked Seifer over royally. For the first time, he actually had to reconsider his reasons for thinking of Hayner. With the kid a bazillion miles away at a different school, it had been weird. Seifer was used to seeing the chicken-wuss. He'd been there, on the edge of his vision for so long, it just felt foreign to not have him there to relieve his tension. Somehow that 'relief' had turned into something sexual.

Looking at the younger blonde, made Seifer think back on the last few months. The smorgasbord of Hayner in front of him at least confirmed one thing: the kid was as much into this as he was. And as strange and unconventional as this was, it was still a relief.

Seifer slid onto the bed on his knees, aware of how Hayner's eyes flicked between him and his own cock. Seifer grinned wider.

"You want me to blow you, don't you?" Seifer said. He took Hayner's one leg, lifted it and pulled the jeans and underwear off, giving him room to manouvre between Hayner's wide open legs. Hayner went red. Angry red. Silly kid, trying to be all balls about this. Since when did any guy say no to a blowjob anyhow? Seifer had to teach him to let it go. Let the ego go. "I know you do."

"You don't know anything about me," Hayner bit out. Not unlike a wildcat. A flushed, flustered and adorably cute wildcat.

"You sure about that?" Seifer slid both hands up Hayner's thighs. He felt the muscles twitch. When his thumbs met the connection points betwen leg and crotch, he rubbed them through the dark hair just on the edges. He could see thoughts flashing through the younger boy's eyes. "I think I know a damn lot. I know you're pathetic at Geography. Ireland's not near Ecuador, no. Remember that?" Hayner made a face. "And I know you know your little buddy is a flamer, even if you don't know how to handle it."

Hayner blinked, "What?"

Seifer tilted his head. "Shortshit's gay. You know that."

"Roxas?" Hayner frowned, "I don't know. It's none of my or your business, anyway."

"Uh, yeah it is," Seifer watched his own hands tickle at some more hair. "He's your friend."

"He's never said–" Hayner started.

"And he never will," Seifer finished. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. What kind of best friend wouldn't get that?"

Hayner was affronted now. "Shut up. "I–I'm not certain about Roxas. But it doesn't matter. He can be whatever he wants. He knows I don't care."

Seifer snorted, "Whatever." He licked his lips then. "So you still want that blowjob?"

"I don't want you anywhere–" Hayner blurted angrily.

"Too late," Seifer said, dropping down suddenly. He grabbed Hayner and the blonde squawked. Seifer scooted down to make himself more comfortable before licking at the dick between his fingers. Just a nip here, a taste there. Hayner's eyes were WIDE. Perfect. Seifer locked eyes with him as he sucked Hayner's cock into his mouth slowly. Oh, look how those brown eyes widened in shock and lust. He slid it in and he made sure to test his theories on whether the idiot would like what he himself enjoyed. Why not use this opportunity as an experiment? Made sense.

"Unh!" Hayner groaned, jolting up into a sitting position. His fingers grabbed at Seifer's hair. "Don't. Wait!"

Seifer slid over Hayner's cock a few more times, ignoring him. Hayner shivered and a very interesting mewl escaped from his lips. Hayner bent over him, all heat trapped in that small space. "Ah ... ah!" Hayner quivered, unsure. Damn, but it felt amazing. Seifer's tongue was firm and wet and warm. So warm! And when he used his tongue to swirl over the tip ... holy cow!

"Mmmmm," Seifer hummed, the vibration setting Hayner off.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Hayner cursed, eyes closed as his blood pulsed and his skin tingled. "Ah!"

Seifer was good! He sucked hard some times, then softer at others. He even curled his fingers in Hayner's rough curls down there, making the skin feel like it was set with fireworks.

When Seifer pulled back, pushing up at Hayner's arms trapping his head, he gently trailed his wet tongue over the tip. This was how he himself liked it. Most girls had NO clue as to what it felt like. Through trial and error he learnt at least what _he_ liked. So fuck if they never learned. And judging by the twitching muscles and uttered gasps, Hayner liked it just as much. Seifer was on his elbows now, Hayner's dick in one hand. He looked up, eyes connecting with Hayner's clouded brown ones. Doe eyes. Hayner had wide, innocent eyes like a lost deer. Perfect for broadcasting his emotions. Right now, Hayner was excited and flushed, perhaps tipped over by the anticipation of more.

"You know," Seifer began, running fingers through Hayner's short curlies. "This is an equal opportunity situation. Wouldn't you say?"

Hayner's lips were parted, so he shut them and frowned. "Whu...?"

Seifer got onto both hands, coming nose-to-nose with Hayner. "Blow me," Seifer said, his voice gravelly and rough. "I want you to."

"What? I don't–" Hayner cut off with a strangled sound. Fuck Fuck. Seifer wanted a blowjob? Here and now? Shit! Hayner wasn't sure if he was up to that. He'd never really ... shit damn shit. "I'm not sure..." Really, it kind of made sense. Hayner did have one rule: if someone was willing to do something sexual for him, he could at least _try_ and give back. Though it depended on the situation. With girls, it wasn't really fair to expect a blowjob if he went down on them. Girls had a lot more to contend with. Blowjobs could mean something very different to them. It was sometimes an unbalanced act of wills and Hayner would never _expect_ a blowjob. But with Seifer ... hell, they were equal. And both guys. And they would both know what they wanted. Shit. Damn.

He couldn't think like this. His hormones were running wild, throwing naked parties on the nude beach in his head. He considered. Blowjob. Yes. Seifer in his mouth? Well, that actually sounded kind of ... hot. Damnit. Stupid bastard with the pheremones and the sexy body and the badass attitude.

"Fine," Hayner conceded. "I'll try. But if I can't ..."

Seifer grinned devilishly. Hayner's heart skipped a beat. Actually, his heart tripped on a step and fell down two flights of stairs, right down to his groin. Damn, Seifer had a great smile.

"Don't worry," the older boy hissed, "No pressure, Lamer."

"Hayner," Hayner said, annoyed, even as Seifer pushed him onto his back. "But I want to be on top!"

"Eh?" Seifer blinked.

Hayner glared up at him, "Just in case."

Seifer eyed him, rolled his eyes then flopped to the side. "Whatever." He grabbed Hayner's wrist and yanked him up, over him.

Hayner fumbled, trying to make his legs work. This was okay. He could do this. No problems here. He wobbled over, kicking his pants and underwear off completely. He twisted and rearranged himself over Seifer, elbows by knees and knees to elbows. Crap. Seifer was still wearing pants.

"Move," he growled.

Seifer just lifted his hips. Hayner grumbled as he unbuckled a belt, unzipped and fumbled with Seifer's jeans. Hm. No boxers. Briefs? Hayner almost hesitated as he pushed the offending fabric away. Jeans down. Good.

Wow.

"That's, uh, some boner you're sporting," Hayner said, a little awed. The blue briefs with black waistband were barely containing Seifer.

"Uh-huh," Seifer mumured back, a little distracted by Hayner's dick hovering a few inches above him. A little closer...

Hayner licked his own lips nervously. Okay. Here goes. He pushed at the elastic waistband, watching the dick beneath snap back down as he released it from its shackles. Hayner's face felt hot. He pushed the underwear away, letting it gather under Seifer's balls. Whatever. Close enough. Seifer set his ass back onto the bed, wriggled the fabric looser, then settled.

Hayner was about to make a snappy remark, when he felt two large hands grasp his ass and yank him down.

"Oh my God1" he squawked, feeling those warm lips envelop him again. "Fucking shit! Give me some warning!" _Oh Lord. Oh Lord._ That felt amazing. Seifer sucked him in good and proper, setting a pace already. What was this? A race?

Hayner grumbled, shuddered, and gingerly pulled at Seifer's dick. This was going to be a mouthful...

He stuck out his tongue and gave a tentative lick. Seifer growled.

Huh. Hayner gently pulled on Seifer's shaft, feeling the hard heat. Seifer paused.

Hm. Then Hayner just thought, _Oh what the hell! _and gave the head a long, wet lick. Seifer's hips twitched. The older boy restarted his sucking. Hayner shivered. Crappity fuck crap.

When he sucked Seifer into his mouth, the girth was pretty hard to deal with. Awkward, weird and alien. When Hayner laved the skin with his tongue, thinking of his own dick being massaged, he felt better.

He got a good rhythm going. Sucking, licking, nipping. Like sucking on a teat, or something similar. All seemed good. When he heard Seifer groan around his own full mouth, it made Hayner buzz. Seifer was sucking him hard now, pulling his hips in every now and then. It felt amazing. Hayner had to pause to close his eyes and just pant, every blood cell in his being throbbing wonderfully. His dick pulsed. Seifer's was as hard and so hot in his mouth. Making Seifer growl was beyond satisfying. Hayner even had to stay the older boy's hips, wanting to control this. Seifer's strong thighs rebelled, trying to push up, closer, further into that wet warmth. Hayner just shoved back. So while Hayner could thrust easily in and out of Seifer, the older blonde had to make do with his hips being restrained. Seifer growled some more, annoyed at not being able to move.

Goddamn, but it was amazing. Feeling Hayner's mouth over him, licking him, was just heady. His cock felt harder than hell and about ready to blow. When Hayner sucked just on the tip _like that_, _oh yeah,_ it felt just perrrrrfect. God, if only girls got it right like that! _Yeah, like that. Just there. Fuck._

Hayner whimpered then, his legs quivering. He was close. So close it almost hurt. Seifer sucked him gently, all wet lips and tongue. The _things_ he could do with that tongue! It was probably outlawed in some parts of the world. Hayner pushed into his warm mouth. Seifer complied and just let him thrust slowly, building the pressure to an unbelievable height.

"Oh God," Hayner breathed. This only made Seifer growl again, hands grabbing Hayner's butt firmly, pulling him in for more, faster. Hayner was weak, eyes closed, mouth open, just panting, enjoying. Seifer flipped him suddenly, flattening Hayner on the bed. Hayner yelped but forgot what he was going to say when Seifer sucked him in faster and faster, making Hayner go cross-eyed.

"Yeah ... yeah," Hayner gasped. "Shit! Ah!"

Seifer felt the boy twitch in his mouth, the precum covering his tongue. Jesus, but the kid was hot. All lost and weak and sexy like this? Fucking amazing.

"Ahh, ah, ah!" Hayner cried out weakly, losing himself as his orgasm rushed to the fore. He pushed upwards, leg muscles flxing, butt muscles tense under Seifer fingers. He felt his blood rush and his head buzz. He couldn't see, couldn't think. His dick spasmed as Seifer sucked him in deep.

"Aaah!" Hayner cried out quietly, pushing his bursting cock into Seifer's mouth. Seifer fingers were like vices. They clenched his rear tightly, drawing him in deep, filling Seifer's mouth.

Seifer tasted him and kept sucking, making Hayner shiver uncontrollably. Hayner's come was bitter but hot, his cock pulsing. Damn if that just didn't make Seifer come right there, it would have been a miracle.

"Uhhhh," Hayner whined, heartbeat thumping erratically. He rubbed at his own nipples, feeling them tingle and react.

Seifer pulled away, letting Hayner's spent cock flop. He turned and faced Hayner, grabbing the boy under the arms and pulling. Hayner was dazed as he was shoved against the wall, sitting. And in a split second, he found himself face-to-face with Seifer's dick.

"Suck me," Seifer hissed. On his knees, hands against the wall, cock in face. Great.

Hayner was so out of it, he just complied, leaning forward with a moan, pulling that hot hardness between his lips.

"Uuuh, _shit_," Seifer hissed, thrusting into that warm mouth. Hayner just loosened up and let Seifer thrust. It was way easier this way. And the sounds he made! Hoo-wee.

"Fuck, yeah," Seifer breathed, feeling his own body thrumming like a hurricane. God, he was so close! Ah, just there. _Ah._ So fucking good!

"God, you have an a–amaz–" he flinched, "–amazing mouth." Seifer breathed, trying to slow his blood pressure. It wasn't working. Hayner just made him overheat. Watching his dick disappear into that mouth, those wet, pert lips welcoming him. Jesus, it was hard to stay calm. In ... out ... in ... out. Sliding wetly, the sounds loud to Seifer. Hayner hummed around him, seemingly content. Hayner's hands were on his ass, flexing, massaging. Then those hands were tugging at his underwear. The pair was pulled down and those hands grasped his overheated skin, seemingly pleased with their find.

In ... out. "Uuuuh," Seifer grunted as Hayner pulled back, his tongue coming out to slather his cock with saliva. The tip gently prodded his opening, then swirled around and around, making him pulse. then He let Seifer slide back in easily. And Seifer pushed and pulled. Sliding in and out, his eyes not leaving Hayner's mouth. Seifer's breath was ragged, his eyes transfixed. God, this was amazing. Hot and sweaty and amazing. "Uh, shiiit," Seifer flinched as Hayner sucked just on the head like a lollipop. The sucking noises were enough to tip him. And that tongue. That talented pink tongue. Seifer growled, feeling fingers tugging at his ass. _Shit._

Hayner felt the organ pulse in his mouth, his only warning. Then Seifer came. It was hot and wet and completely intoxicating. He smelled amazing. Like sex. But Seifer sex. Musky and warm and sweaty and fresh all at once. Seifer's hips kept moving, his dick sliding. Soooooo goood!

When Hayner felt Seifer slow and pull out, he breathed in, not realizing how limited his air supply had been just then. He would have to practise breathing through his nose. Not that he'd need to practise ... for this. Really, what was he thinking?

"Holy fuckballs," Hayner groaned, rubbing at his eyes. Seifer sat back, all loose limbs and wet skin. He looked spent. Sexy and spent.

"What?" he breathed, eyes closed, breathing shallow.

"We just blew each other off," Hayner groaned again and covered his face. "What the hell?"

Seifer just shook his head, brows furrowed. "So? Was damn good, yo."

Hayner dropped both hands. He stared at his enemy of over fifteen years. Fifteen years and look where they were? Dicks in mouths. Holy hell what would his mother think?

"Really?"

Seifer opened his eyes, gaze annoyed. Well shit. Look at the kid. He looked all ... eager and stuff. "Uh, yeah," he said. "Sucking dick ain't too hard."

Hayner blinked. Then he grinned, "Harder than I thought."

Seifer paused, then a smile creeped over his face, "Oh yeah? Hot and hard and awesome?"

Hayner blushed, "... I guess."

"Fuuuck," Seifer groaned, falling back onto the bed. Hayner got a moment to admire him. His skin was dappled with sweat, each muscle curved and strong. Even with his pants down, Seifer looked hot. He had sharp hipbones and light curls. And that dick... well, say no more.

Hayner felt the heat of their endeavours washing over him. He felt a little embarrassed, but also a little accomplished. Seeing Seifer lose it was as appealing the second time as it was the first. Hayner would definitely want to see Seifer unravel again.

When Seifer felt the bed shift, he opened his eyes. Hayner had crawled over, leaning over him. Damn, but he looked cute. Hayner just looked at him. Seifer hoped there weren't going to be any stupid questions now. _What is this? Where to now? Will I see you again?_Ugh.

"We fucked up Roxas' bed," Hayner said blandly. Seifer blinked. What? "Yeah," Hayner continued, lowering himself to settle all over Seifer's skin. It felt like every part of them was touching. "He'll be pissed. We shoulda been on my bed."

Seifer shook his head then laughed. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Lamer."

"Hayner."

"Wuss."

"Hayner!"

"Baby-Hay."

When Hayner wiggled, annoyed, Seifer gasped. Hayner grinned.

"Asshole," Seifer growled.

"Right back at ya," Hayner winked evilly before Seifer threw him off the bed.

* * *

"You think he's all right?" Pence said worriedly.

"Oh, leave off, Pence!" Roxas slurred, listing to the right. "Hayner's a big boy."

"Yeah, but Seifer's bigger," Pence mumbled, still seated on the building steps.

"One can only imagine," Roxas murmured, tipping his beer bottle and smiling into the night.

* * *

THE END

A/N: Yep. The end.

Thank you for the reviews guys! I love Seiner, it's definitely one of my favourite pairings. Perhaps I'll write another story about them. Who knows?


End file.
